lucy ¿es la ultima maga celestial?
by camila lucy
Summary: lucy, natsu y happy van a una mision y el cliente comenta que lucy es la ultima maga celestial nuevos amigos, nuevas aventuras, nuevas tecnicas, secretos revelados, etc van haber en este fanfic (no soy buena con los resumenes, denle una oportunida ;D) (fairy tail es de Hiro Mashima)
1. el comienzo de la mision y una noticia

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

Fairy tail le pertenece al gran Hiro Mashima (si fuera mío tendría más romance)

-hola- dialogo

-_hola- _pensamientos

-hola-cartas, folletos de misiones, libros, etc.…

******************hola ******************* cambio de escena o cambio de tiempo

* * *

En una tranquila tarde de Magnolia, en un cierto gremio que no estaba nada tranquilo al contrario algunos bebían, otros reían y unos pocos peleaban entre si

**POV Lucy**

_Este gremio nuca puede estar tranquilo_ suspire _bueno este el gremio que amo. _Después de pensar sobre mi querido gremio me dedique a leer un libro que me prestó Levy-chan "la chica dragón"

-¡Lucyyyy!, ¿quieres ir a esta misión?- dijo un peli rosa mostrándome un folleto

-haber-dije mientras le quitaba el folleto de sus manos y me dedique a leerlo

Necesitamos que venzan unos bandidos

Cuidad: Shitsutku calle flor #341

Cliente: Yu Taki

Detalles: hay unos bandidos sin magia en el bosque luz que atacan a los viajeros

Recompensa: **300.000 j.**

-suena bien, vamos ahora mismo ya que tengo que ir a un lugar mañana-dije con tranquilidad y una sonrisa _que bueno justo cuando necesito dinero para el alquiler_

-bien nos vemos en diez minutos en el gremio-dijo con su típica sonrisa

-aye-Happy agrego

-pero Natsu es mejor que el punto de encuentro sea en la estación-dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y lo es

-nooooo Lucy, nos vamos caminado-dijo con los brazos cruzados

-Natsu si nos vamos caminado llagaremos en 3 días-dije e intentando de no reír ya que siempre hace lo mismo

-está bien, nos vemos ahí-dijo corriendo a la salida del gremio

_Creo que también tengo que empacar _pensé mientras me dirigía a la puerta del gremio

*******************recién llegando de Shitsutku y saliendo del tren*************************

-¡POR FIN TIERRA! ¡NUCA MAS VOY A SUBIRME A UN TRASPORTE!-grito Natsu, como siempre cuando se baja de un trasporte y besando el suelo

-pero siempre dices lo mismo, Natsu-dijo Happy mientras volaba hacia Natsu

-¿Natsu qué hacemos? El tren se tardo más de lo esperado y ya está anocheciendo-dije con duda _será mejor ir al cliente y hacer la misión durante la noche o pedir habitaciones de un hotel e ir mañana donde el cliente…. Porque lo pienso si es mejor decirlo _

-Na…-

-Natsu que tal si vamos a pedir una habitación de un hotel-dijo el que interrumpió mi frase y fue Happy

-no que tal si vamos donde al cliente y tengamos a recompensa lo mas ante posible-dijo el dragón slayer

-no hotel-

-no cliente-

-hotel-

-cliente-

-LUCY TU DECIDES / LUCE TU DECIDES- dijo Happy y Natsu al mismo tiempo

-mmm… ya se, que tal si vamos donde al cliente que nos de las instrucciones de la misión y la hacemos mañana por la mañana o si los bandidos aparecen en la noche será más rápido hacerlo ahora mismo-dije mi brillante idea _soy una genio _

-está bien, hagamos eso-dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa _no sé porque pero me gusta su sonrisa… hee creo que me sonroje_

-te gussta-dijo el maldito gato volador

-¡no hagas eso con tu lengua!-grito pero no tan fuerte mientras lo perseguía para torturarlo un rato

-NAAASTUUU AYUDAME-grito mientras se iba a brazos del recién nombrado

-vamos luce no seas tan mala con Happy-dijo con simpleza

-pero el comenzó-dijo con un puchero y inmediatamente que me vio miro a otro lado y cubriéndose la boca con su bufanda _espera juraba que vi que Natsu estaba sonrojado… na no puede ser estamos hablando de Natsu_

_-_el que llega ultimo es un huevo podrido-dijo Natsu y a la vez corriendo, ha y sin antes soltar a Happy

-aye sir- dijo Happy y siguiendo a Natsu con su máxima velocidad

-OIGAN ESPERENME-grite mientras corría para alcánzalo pero se me hará difícil

******************************adentro de la casa del cliente****************************

-nosotros somos de fairy tail, el es Natsu Dragneel, el gato azul es Happy y yo soy Lucy. Mucho gusto de conocerle señor mmm….-dije de forma cortes _mierda porque no me fio de este tipo_

- Yu Taki un gusto de conocerlos jóvenes magos-dijo el caballero con una sonrisa y tenía el pelo, si no e equivoco marrón, de ojos verde y con un esmoquin blanco y zapatos negro _ porque se me hace familiar, tengo un mal presentimiento. No debe ser cosas mías, si debe ser eso_

-¿me podrían decir que magia utilizan?-pregunto Yu

-yo uso la magia dragón slayer-dijo Natsu orgulloso de sí mismo y mostrando su puño en llamas, y el señor asintió la cabeza como ya sabe de que se trata

-yo uso magia aérea-dijo Happy mientras volaba, y el señor hizo lo mismo que Natsu

-yo soy una maga celestial-dije mientras de mostraba mis llaves pero el señor movió la cabeza por un lado como no supiera de que se trata _espera el entendió que es la magia antigua del dragón slayer pero no entiende que es una maga celestial_

-Lucy-san ¿me podría decir de qué consiste su magia?-dijo confuso. Estaba a punto de explicarle pero alguien se me adelanto

-¿cómo no sabe que es la magia celestial?-pregunto Natsu sorprendido igual que yo

-es que lo escuchado sobre esa magia pero creía que era una magia perdida y antigua que nadie utilizaba, ha y también escuche de una maga así creo que se llamaba Yukino que abandonó su magia-explico _espera esto quiere decir que soy la ultima maga celestial_

-bueno señor Yu, yo uso magia celestial igual que Yukino pero ella me dio sus llaves y por ese motivo ella no puede usar esa magia-dije aun sorprendida y preocupada que yo sea la última maga celestial _aun no entiendo porque Yukino me dio sus llaves_

-ho ahora entiendo pero hace algunos días escuche el anunciado de dragones slayer es una magia antigua pero común y la magia celestial es una magia perdida-dijo el señor mientras me quedaba en shock _no puede ser posible eso _

**POV Natsu**

_¿Cómo? ¿La magia dragon slayer es común? Bueno es posible ya que hay como…6 o 8 ¡hay no sé cuantos utilizan mi tipo de magia! ¡Pero este viejo dice que Lucy es la última maga celestial! ¿No es posible cierto?_

-oye viejo es cierto lo que dices-dije serio me doy vuelta como esta Luce por la noticia y de repente siento como millones de estaca se me atraviesa en el pecho cuando la vi. Tenía la cabeza agacha parece que está en shock ¡_mierda que hago! no me gusta cuando esta así_

-bueno es lo que escuche, lo siento-dijo el viejo con la cabeza agacha y… ¿sonriendo? Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro, lo mire de nuevo y no estaba sonriendo como antes _debió ser mi imaginación pero este tipo no tiene mi confianza _

**POV nadie**

-bueno, volviendo el tema. Su misión es vencer unos bandidos, ellos aparecen en el norte y sur de la cuidad al mimo tiempo y me alegra que sean dos así se pueden dividir para pelear con los bandidos mas fácilmente. Y una cosa mas siempre aparasen alrededor de la 6:00 o 7:00 de la mañana- explico el señor Yu con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿solo es eso vencerlo alrededor de la hora que usted dijo?-dijo la rubia seria

-sí, solo es eso. Aquí tenéis unos boletos para quedarse en el hotel de la cuidad-dijo entregando los boletos a los magos

-no es necesario Yu-san-dijo la maga para no aprovechar su generosidad

-no aceptarlo, no podre dormiré tranquilo si no lo hacen -dijo el viejo

-¡gracias viejo! Que amable eres-dijo Natsu rebatando los boletos de las manos

-¡Natsu! No seas grosero-Lucy regaño al peli rosa

-no importa Lucy, no pasa nada solo si hacen bien la misión estaré contento-dijo para calmar a la rubia

-entonces nos retiramos, nos vemos Yu-san-dijo Lucy mientras caminaba hacia la salida con un Happy dormidos en sus brazos

-chao viejo-dijo Natsu mientras seguía a Lucy

********************************llegando en el hotel***********************************

-bienvenidos a hotel Shitsutku, que se le ofrece-dijo la empleada atrás del mostrador

-¡QUE GRANDE!-grito Natsu asombrado, quien no el hotel era de 20 pisos aproximadamente, por fuera parecía solo cristal y por adentro parecía una catedral, lleno pinturas en las paredes y en el techo una gigante pero gigante pintura que cubría todo el techo y el techo no era nada pequeño

-el señor Yu nos dio estos boletos, son para este hotel o ¿no?-dijo Lucy confundida y aun teniendo a un Happy durmiendo en sus brazos

**POV Lucy**

-si estos boletos son para una habitación de primera clase-me dijo la empleada con una sonrisa, suspiro ¡_qué bien! Nos vamos a quedar en este hotel espera…. dijo una habitación _

-¿solo una habitación?-pregunte nerviosas _que sea yo la que escuche mal_

-sí, solo una habitación con dos camas ¿hay un problema señorita?-pregunto la empleada con una sonrisa igual a la mira-san

-¿no hay opción de que haya dos habitaciones?-pregunte _como voy a dormir con alguien que ronca como un oso _

-sí, solo si paga 3.000 joyas adicional-dijo con la misma sonrisa _hay no ¡por algo vamos a misiones! _

-¿no hay otra opción?-pregunte para asegurarme

-no-dijo _no hay otra opción_

-está bien nos quedaremos con la habitación con dos camas-dije decepcionada y ella me entrega la llave de la habitación

-habitación 503, disfruten su estadía-dijo una sonrisa de victoria

**POV Natsu**

_Este hotel si es grande creo que más que la catedral de magnolia_ me di la vuelta para observar a mi compañera y parece que esta desanimada y aun tenía ese traidor en sus brazos _suertudo_

-¡Natsu!-grito Luce viniendo hacia mí y aun deprimida

-¿Qué pasa Luce?-pregunte y parece que ella esta sonrojada _que linda se ve sonrojada… espera que pienso ella es mi compañera, no debo pensar eso_

-es solo una habitación pero tiene dos camas, vamos-dijo y se fue a las escaleras creo para ir a la habitación

***************************************en la habitación******************************

**-**genial las camas son cómodas, se parecen a tu cama Luce aunque la tuya huele mejor-dije realmente contento que dormir una cama cómoda en un misión

-como digas, nos vamos a dormir ya que hay que levantarse temprano-dijo Lucy mientras dejaba a Happy en la otra cama, sacando de su maleta un pijama y se fue al baño

-Happy suertudo- murmure _gato traidor estuvo todo el tiempo en los brazos de Lucy ¿Por qué ella no me abraza como Happy?_

-Natsu esta celoso-dijo el felino tapándose la boca para aguantar la risa

-¿¡Happy!? ¿Desde cuándo estas despierto?-me quede asombrado por que mi casi hijo estuviera despierto _mierda y si me escucho_

-¡aye! estado todo el tiempo despierto, y Natsu le gusssta a Lucy ya que estaba celoso de mi porque ella me abrazaba en sus pechos y a ti no-dijo muriéndose de risa por dentro _ de aparte de traidor me saca en cara que él puede abrazar sus pechos espera… ¿yo celoso? Y de Lucy no es posible si ella es mi compañera de aventuras_

-o...-

_Natsu es mejor que vayas a bañarte y ¿con quién hablas-Luce me interrumpió con su pijama puesto

-por supuesto con… ¿he?- apunte a Happy y el esta ¿dormido? _Ese maldito fije dormir_

-no importa, ¿Natsu te molesta que duerma con Happy?-me pregunto a la vez que tomaba al gato azul entre sus brazos y con una aura… como digamos tierna

-no ninguno-mire hacia otro lado para que no vea mi sonrojo _mierda porque me sonrojo tan fácilmente con Lucy_

-entonces buenas noches, Natsu-y con eso se acostó con el traidor

-buenas noches-dije con una sonrisa leve mirando a Lucy _ha Lucy dijo que mañana tenía que ir a un lugar que seria y ¿Cuánto estaremos mañana?... bueno no importa. A dormir_

* * *

Y eso fue todo en este capítulo .

¿Les agrado?, ¿continuo con el fanfic (aunque en el próximo capítulo va llegar el problema)?, ¿debo mejor en algo?

Intentare que sea interesante el próximo capítulo (eso sí cuando lo termine de escribir y averigüe como subir otro capítulo en la misma historia)

Ha y este es mi segundo fanfic e intentare que sea de hartos capítulos *_*

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **


	2. el plan y la realidad de la mision

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

Fairy tail le pertenece al gran Hiro Mashima (si fuera mío ya Gray se hubiera declarado con Juvia)

-dialogo-

_Pensamientos_

Cartas, folletos de misiones, libros,

****************** cambio de escena o cambio de tiempo ***************** **

**Flash back**

* * *

**Anteriormente**

-buenas noches-dije con una sonrisa leve mirando a Lucy ha Lucy _dijo que mañana tenía que ir a un lugar que seria y ¿Cuánto estaremos mañana?... bueno no importa. A dormir._

**Actualidad **

*****************************en el hotel********************************************

**POV Lucy **

_¿Ya es de día?_ Me pregunte así misma mientras abría mis ojos despacio para darme cuenta que aun tengo a Happy entre mis brazos durmiendo tranquilamente es muy tierno cuando duerme

-Happy, despierta-dije en voz baja para que Natsu no se despertara

-luchy, ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto sobándose el ojo con su patita enserio este gato es tan tierno mire el reloj de la habitación decía que eran las 5:30 _que ya es tan tarde_

-son las más de las 5, es mejor que despiertes a Natsu-dije a Happy con una sonrisa

-está bien-

-bueno me voy a cambiar de ropa. Y dile a Natsu que piense como vamos realizar la misión-me levante y camine hacia el baño creo que será un buen día

POV Happy

_Que sueño, no quiero levantarme… pero Lucy se enojara mmm…. Será mejor que me levante y despierte ante que venga la Lucy enojona y nos dé un __Lucy's kick __(patada de Lucy)_

-¡Natsu! Despierta antes que Lucy nos dé una patada-moví a Natsu para que se despierte pero este tiene el sueño más pesado que un oso invernando

-Lucy-Natsu murmuro en sus sueños _que tipo de sueño está teniendo Natsu, estoy seguro que es uno pervertido_

-Lucy no te vayas-murmuro ¿casi llorando? _Natsu está teniendo una pesadilla ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_

-Natsu despierta-moví a Natsu con más fuerza y parece que está abriendo los ojos lentamente _que abra soñado _

-Ha… ppy-susurro con una voz muy baja mientras que se sentaba en la cama

-¿en dónde estamos?-dijo con voz apagada mientras que sus ojos se cubrían con su flequillo

-en el hotel y Lucy se está cambiando de ropa en el baño, ¿Natsu estas bien?-dije preocupado, después de un rato el respiro muy profundo creo que es para calmarse

-estoy bien amigo. Solo fue una pesadilla, no hay nada de qué preocuparse-dijo y me acaricio la cabeza

-¿seguro?-

-por supuesto y ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto mientras buscaba el reloj de la habitación

-creo que son como las 5:30-dijeintentando encontrar el reloj _en donde Lucy miro la hora_

-¿Natsu te gusta Lucy?-dije serio _enserio quiero saber si a Natsu en serio le gusta o ama a Lucy…. Bueno aunque creo que Lucy es más densa que Natsu_

-de que hablas Happy, a mi no me gusta Luce. Solo somos compañeros-dijo mirando por un lado y un poco sonrojado _je ni él se la cree, creo que hare de Cupido en la misión_

**POV Normal**

-Natsu ¿estás listo? -pregunto Lucy saliendo del baño con un chaleco de mangas largas de color azul claro y una blusa de color blanco con la palabra "rave" también tenía una falda azul oscuro con un cinturón café con el llavero en un lado del cinturón y unas medias cortas del mismo color de la blusa con unas botas de color marrón

-no- dijo con simpleza ya que estaba con unos shorts para dormir

-entonces a liste rápido, tenemos que pensar en un plan-dijo mientras que guardaba algunas cosas en su maleta

-ok-dijo levantándose para ponerse su chaleco cerrado con una sola manga, un cinturón café, su pantalón blanco que le llagan debajo de las rodillas y unas sandalias negras abierta, ha y no hay que olvidarse de su bufanda de cuadras que parecen escamas de dragón

-bueno este es mi plan-dijo Lucy dejando un mapa de la cuidad en la mesa, Natsu y Happy se dirigieron a la mesa para escuchar el plan de Lucy

-bueno el cliente dijo que los bandidos aparecen en el norte y sur al mismo tiempo, entonces aremos esto. Natsu tú te vas al sur y yo iré al norte cuando tu venzas o necesite ayuda con los enemigos vas hacer una señal con tu magia y yo cuando lo venza o necesite ayuda Happy va usar su máxima velocidad para avisarte-explico Lucy, a la vez haciendo señas con sus manos y apuntado el mapa

-me suena bien-dijo Natsu sonriendo

-aye-agrego Happy

-bien aremos eso-dijo Lucy aplaudiendo

****************************fuera del hotel*****************************************

-entonces nos vemos al rato-dijo Lucy un poco deprimida

-si los venceremos lo más rápido posible-dijo Natsu golpeando en el aire

-oye Lucy tu dijiste en el tren que tenias que ir a un lugar hoy ¿en donde es?-pregunto Happy recodando su mini conversación en el tren

-ha es que quería ir al cementerio por que hoy es el aniversario de nacimiento y muerte de mi madre-dijo Lucy deprimida y nostálgica

-lo siento Lucy-se disculpo Happy por hacerle recordar algo triste a Lucy

-no te preocupes Happy no pasa nada-

-entonces tu madre murió el mismo día que Igneel desapareció-comento Natsu con voz triste y compasiva

-ahora que lo dices es cierto-dijo Happy

-¿Natsu?-dijo Lucy mientras lo miraba

-que pasa luce-Natsu dijo intentando sonreír

-¿me podrías acompañas al cementerio cuando terminemos?-

-por supuesto-Natsu sonrió al mismo tiempo cuando contesto

-yo también te acompaño Lucy-dijo Happy para no ser excluido

-bien vamos los tres-dijo con su sonrisa más sincera

-cuídate Natsu-dijo Lucy un poco preocupada

-tu igual Lucy y Happy protégela-dijo Natsu a sus compañeros

-aye-dijo Happy mientras se separaban para ir a sus respectivas posiciones

*******************al rato después******lado sur***********************************

**POV Natsu**

_¿Por qué Happy pregunto serio si me gusta Lucy? Y ¿me gusta Luce? Mmmm… ahora que recuerdo Mira me hiso una encuesta haber si me gustaba Lucy y nunca me dio la respuesta y que analizara yo mismo… _

**Flash back en el gremio**

**-Oye Natsu ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo mira en el bar mientras limpiaba un vaso**

**-si-**

**-¿a ti te gusta Lucy?-dijo emocionada pero no se le notaba tanto**

**-por supuesto ella es mi compañera-dije como es lo más común del mundo **_**por qué no voy a querer a Lucy**_

**-no Natsu no de ese modo-dijo y me confundió más**

**-¿entonces de qué modo?-**

**-de modo romántico-dijo con una sonrisa más grande que tenía hace unos momentos**

**-no se-dije lo mas sincero **_**romántico mmmmm… por Lucy **_

**-entonces te hare unas preguntas y si contestas con la verdad te daré un pollo se fuego-**

**-está bien, estoy encendido-**_**me emocione al final al cabo tendré comida gratis**_

**-¿Qué sientes cuando Lucy esta con otro hombre?-**

**-pues mmmm… me siento enojado-dije imaginando a Lucy con el maldito de Loki**

**-siguiente pregunta ¿Cómo te siente cuando Lucy llora?**

**-creo que… me siento impotente-dije acordándome cuando murió Eclair **_**mierda solo pude abrazarla mientras ella lloraba **_

**-¿Cómo te sentirías si Lucy tuviera novio?-dijo **_**si Lucy tuviera novio **_**apretó mis dientes**

**-me sentiría furioso, ganas de matar ese tipo, un poco traicionado y triste-dije **_**no entiendo porque me sentiría así **_**cuando dije eso Mira sonrió**

**-entonces piensas en las respuestas que diste y sobre los sentimientos que sientes por Lucy ya que creo que no sientes los mismo a tus demás amigas por ejemplo Erza o Lissana-dijo o aconsejo **_**mis sentimientos por Lucy**_

**Fin del flash back**

_Bueno es verdad que siento los mismos sentimientos que tengo por Luce a las demás… ¿Qué será?_

**POV Normal**

Natsu se sentó en el suelo esperando a los bandidos y ordenando sus pensamientos

**************************al mismo tiempo**********en el lado norte******************

-¿Cuándo van a llegar?-dijo Happy comiendo un pescado

-no lo sé Happy, solo hay que esperar-dijo Lucy mientras estaba sentada en un rica leyendo un libro

-o Lucy-san ¿aun no llegan esos malhechores?-dijo un voz detrás de Lucy

-señor Yu ¿qué está haciendo aquí? es peligroso-pregunto Lucy sorprendida

-no pasa nada Lucy-san pero se puede acercar un poco-dijo el viejo haciendo un seña de que se acerque y esta obedeció solo quedando un metro de distancia entre los dos

-¿qué es lo que quie…-no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando sintió que le metía algo en su estomago

-lo siento Lucy pero tú eres una buena mercancía-dijo con voz fría. Al escuchar eso Lucy se separo lo más rápido de él mientras miraba su estomago si tenía una herida pero nada

-¿¡que es lo que me hiciste?! ¡Ábrete puerta del león, leo!-grito con su llave extendida pero no paso nada de nada dejando una Lucy sorprendida por no invocar sus espíritus un gran dolor cerca de sus estomago exactamente en donde Lucy sintió que le metían algo

-es útil Lucy, lo que te metí fue una lacrima que anula el poder celestial, que buen que me sirvió de algo ya que me costó harto dinero-explica maliciosamente y como si ya gano la batalla

-Happy trae a Natsu y dile que todo fue una trampa ¡ahora!-ir grito a Happy mientras él estaba un poco asustado y totalmente preocupado por Lucy

-aye-fue lo único que dijo cuando uso su máxima velocidad para ir a buscar a Natsu _solo espera, traeré a Natsu lo más rápido posible, solo espera_

-aunque lo taiga no llegara a tiempo-dijo chasqueando los dedos y logrando que salieran un gran grupo de gente con diferentes tipo de armas

-¿todo fue planeando desde el principio?-pregunto enojada o furiosa

-por supuesto, tu eres la ultima maga estelar de Fiore tengo que aprovechar-dijo riéndose

-¿y que harás conmigo si logras capturarme?-dijo Lucy ya recuperada del dolor

-posiblemente usaremos tu cuerpo o tu contenedor de magia para crear lacrimas de magia estelar-dijo con simpleza

-lo siento pero no lo harán con mi cuerpo-dijo sacando su látigo _estoy segura que perderé_

-ata…-no termino la orden cuando apareció una criatura que ataco al grupo de personas armadas y a Yu. Se le quedo mirando a Lucy como si estuviera esperando una orden para atacar

-un dra… dragón-

* * *

Y eso fue el capítulo de hoy :)

¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Les agrado? ¿Continuo con el fanfic?

Gracias a los que dejaron comentarios me dieron las ganas de seguir escribiendo el fanfic

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios si tengo que mejorar algo

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ;)**


	3. un mago ¿estelar?

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

Fairy tail le pertenece al gran Hiro Mashima

-dialogo-

_Pensamientos_

Cartas, folletos de misiones, libros,

****************** cambio de escena o cambio de tiempo *******************

* * *

**Anteriormente**

-ata…-no termino la orden cuando apareció una criatura que ataco al grupo de personas armadas y a Yu. Se le quedo mirando a Lucy como si estuviera esperando una orden para atacar

-un dra… dragón-

**Actualidad**

**************************en el lado sur*****************************************

**POV Natsu**

_Mierda aun no entiendo lo que me dijo Mira y ¡¿Por qué no llegan esos malditos?! Tengo ganas de golpear a alguien_

-¡NATSUUUUU!-grito una voz mientras me abrazaba y ¿llorando? ¿_Happy? _

-Natsu, Lucy esta en problemas el cliente resulto ser el malo y sello la magia de Lucy y no puede hacer nada ¡SALVARA!-dijo alterado _Lucy esta en problemas_

-¡Happy llévame en donde esta Lucy!-dije igual de alterado

-aye sir-dijo tomándome del chaleco y volando a su máxima velocidad _aguanta llegaremos lo más rápido posible_

********************************en el lado norte*****************************

**POV Normal**

-un dra… dragón-fue lo único que dijo Lucy ver el dragón de escamas blancas y rojas del tamaño de la casa de Natsu

-cálmate Lóng-dijo una vos masculina que vino en la misma dirección que llego el dragón y estaba entre los arboles

-como usted diga maestro-dijo Lóng a un joven con la misma altura de Natsu y de tez blanca, pelo de color naranjo con unos mechones puntiagudos, ojos de color marrón y su edad parecía de 18 años, su vestimenta era un chaleco con capucha de color gris y unos pantalones negros

-señorita ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto el joven corriendo hacia al lado de Lucy ya que ella estaba perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de rodillas

-sí, creo que estoy bien ¿ese dragón es tuyo?-pregunto Lucy sospechando sobre el tal dragón y el joven se le arrodilla al lado si estaba herida

-sí, es mío pero no es un dragón de todo-dijo rascándose torpemente la mejilla

-¿cómo que no es un dra ¡ay!-Lucy no termino la pregunta cuando sintió un agudo dolor en el lugar que Yu le puso la lacrima

-oye ¿enserio que estas bien?-dijo preocupado por Lucy

-creo que no ¡ay!-dijo con dolor

-¿puedo revisarte?-pregunto el joven y Lucy asintió la cabeza como respuesta. El joven saco una llave de color rubí con un símbolo de un gallo

-ábrete puerta del gallo cantante, Góngji-cuando hizo el conjuro apareció un hombre alto, de pelo rojizo y alrededor de unos 25 años y tenia disfrazado de un gallo de plumas café

-¿ere un… mago es… telar?-dijo Lucy entre cortado

-si, Góngji ¿puedes ver lo que tiene?-pregunto el joven a su espíritu

-claro que si maestro-respondió el hombre disfrazado e inmediatamente se puso a cantar una canción suave y tranquila provocando que una luz de color dorado envolviera a Lucy. Después de unos minutos Lucy sentía que su magia se agotaba poco a poco y la luz que envolvía desapareció cuando el hombre disfrazado termino de cantar

-maestro, la jovencita no tiene ningún tipo de enfermedad solamente tiene dentro de su cuerpo, mas especifico al lado del estomago una lacrima anti-estelar y su poder mágico esta en un nivel muy bajo, es increíble que este aun consiente, un mago estelar común se hubiera desmayado solo unos segundos después de colocárselo y ella está con la lacrima a dentro de su cuerpo aproximadamente unos 15 minutos, también si tuviera su poderes mágico al cien por ciento pareciera que es mayor al suyo-dijo Góngji un poco sorprendido pero no se le notaba y serio. Al escuchar eso el joven quedo impresionado por Lucy

-gracias Góngji puedes volver-dijo y el hombre gallo hizo una reverencia y desapareció dejando un poco de humo en su lugar. El joven aun impresionado miro a una Lucy sufriendo

-escucha bien, te quitare la lacrima que tienes pero te va doler y creo te vas a desmayar sin embargo tengo una pequeña cabaña cerca de aquí y te dejare ahí ¿no te molesta?-pregunto el joven a Lucy y ella asintió con la cabeza pero se acordó de algo importante

-pero tengo un compañero que vendrá dentro de poco con un exceed-dijo preocupada por su amigo dragón slayer

-está bien, dejare unos de mis espíritus esperándolos cuando lleguen ella se encargara de traerlos a la cabaña ¿estás de acuerdo?-

-sí, gracias-dijo tranquila y se desmayo

-espera no tenias que haberte desmayado aun-dijo el joven un poco asustado y preocupado

-bueno no importa, ábrete puerta del gato maldecido, Máo-conjuro y apareció una mujer sonrojada, de pelo naranjo y ojos verde que parecen de un gato y tenía un traje de gato completo y con capucha con unas oreja de gato del mismo color de su pelo y una campaña que tenia al final de la cola de color amarilla

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo molesta

-solo quiero que esperes a un hombre con un gato volador con alas y que los guie a la cabaña temporal-dijo con voz tranquila mientras tomaba a Lucy de estilo princesa

-está bien pero ¿por qué la ayudas?-pregunto la mujer un poco celosa

-porque ella también es una maga estelar y creo que es la última en este país-dijo triste y compasivo

-está bien, voy a esperar pero que no se demoren mucho ok-dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo

-muchas gracias Máo-dijo mientras se iba a la cabaña y provocando que el rostro de mujer gato se volviera rojo como un tomate

*********************mientras tanto ****************con Natsu*************************

**POV Normal**

-lo siento Natsu-dijo Happy triste y culpable mientras que Natsu lo tenía en sus brazos corriendo

-no te preocupes, no es tu culpa que gastaste toda tu magia-dijo sonriendo para que el gato no se sienta culpable

-aye-dijo triste y avergonzado por no ayudar mas

-mira Natsu-dijo Happy mientras apuntaba al frente y provocando que Natsu mirara el lugar que apunto

**POV Natsu**

-¡¿pero qué paso aquí?!-grito cuando vi a un montón de hombre con armas en suelo inconsciente _espero que Luce este bien_

-¡mira! Es el viejo Yu-dijo Happy mire en donde el apuntaba y era cierto el viejo estaba entre todo el montón de gente y también inconsciente

-¿Qué paso aquí?-volví a preguntar la misma pregunta _ciento el olor de Lucy junto con alguien mas_

_-_¿ustedes son los acompañante de la maga estelar rubia? ¿O no?-dijo una voz femenina, cuando volteo a mi derecha había una mujer disfrazada de un… un ¿gato? _Espera una maga rubia_

-¿Dónde está Lucy?-pregunte desconfiado y enojado _si le hizo algo sin duda la mató_

-cálmate, cálmate muchacho. Mi estúpido maestro la llevo a una cabaña cerca de aquí y me pidió que te llevara a ella cuando lleguéis ustedes dos –dijo mientras asía señas con sus manos para que me calmara

-¿enserio?-

-si, ven te mostrare el camino-dijo y camino _no tengo otra opción. _Seguí a la gata mientras Happy recupero su magia y volando al lado mío _Lucy no te preocupes llegare pronto_

***********************en el bosque de norte***********en la cabaña*********************

**POV Normal**

El joven acostó a Lucy a una cama pequeña de color marrón y le levanto un poco la blusa para dejar en descubierto su estomago y una marca de una circunferencia un poco gruesa de color negro

-veamos, si mal me equivoco tengo que poner un poco de magia en ese círculo y la lacrima saldrá poco a poco. Por favor que sea así no quiero asarle daño-dijo el joven a si mismo poniendo la mano derecha en la circunferencia y expulsando un poco de magia en su mano

-no sale- dijo y retiro su mano pero la lacrima se pego a su mano haciendo que Lucy gritara de dolor por el brusco movimiento

-lo siento, lo siento, espera ¿por qué me disculpo si ella esta inconsciente?-se pregunto así mismo y movió la mano poco a poco hacia arriba. Después de unos minutos la lacrima salió completamente y dejando una Lucy durmiendo tranquilamente y le bajo la blusa

-vaya esta lacrima si era grande y de calidad, es impresionante el poder mágico que tiene y apuesto que ella ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta-dijo y se rio en voz baja pero su risa paro cuando sintió que tocaban la puerta

-parece que ya llego tu amigo señorita-le informo a Lucy aunque ella seguía durmiendo como un oso, el se dirigió a la puerta y se encontró con su espíritu estelar, a Natsu y Happy

-¿en donde esta Lucy maldito?-pregunto Natsu tomando del cuello al joven y realmente enojado

-cálmate, la maga esta durmiendo si quieres puedes entrar para verla-dijo calmado como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a esto, Natsu lo soltó y se dirigió en donde estaba Lucy

**POV Natsu**

-¡Lucy!-grito pero no tan fuerte _me alegro que estés bien _pensé cuando mire a Lucy durmiendo tranquilamente

-ves te dije que está bien-dijo el desconocido atrás mío

-¿qué le hiciste?-le pregunte enojado

-nada solamente le salve la vida-dijo ¿_que? Le salvo la vida_

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-a ver te voy a explicar todo con mi punto de vista ¿estás de acuerdo?-pregunto y yo solo asentí

-bien, bueno yo estaba caminando para salir del bosque cuando me encontré a esta señorita rodeada con un grupo de bandidos, creí que ella no usaba magia así que invoque a unos de mi espíritus estelares que fue el dragón fiel, Lóng cuál es el unos de los más fuertes y los derroto a todos muy fácilmente. Luego de vencerlos me acerque a ella ya que parecía muy débil e invoque a otro de mis espíritus para que la examinara y dijo que tenía una lacrima anti-estelar que es mortal para los magos estelares ya que le chupa toda su magia sin dejar nada, bueno pedí a Máo que te esperara y te trajinera aquí, y sobre la lacrima ya le quite y cuando se despierte estará completamente recuperada-relato el desconocido _no sé porque pero confió todo lo que dijo y también parece un buen tipo_

-muchas gracias por ayudarla-le dije y le sonreí

-no hay de que, soy un mago estelar también aunque no de este país y sentí que tenía que ayudarla-dijo con simpleza y también con una sonrisa _el es un mago estelar mmm… bien Lucy no se sentirá sola por ser la única maga de su tipo_

-mi nombre es Natsu y soy un dragón slayer de fuego, y ella es Lucy y ya sabes que es una maga estelar y tiene todas las llaves del zodiaco creo que son de oro-dije con un poco de duda sobre el color de llaves de Lucy

-yo soy Happy y soy y exceed-dijo Happy mientras se acostaba al lado de Lucy

-mucho gusto a los dos o tres mi nombre es…-

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo**

¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Les agrado? ¿En qué debo mejorar?

Bueno dejo este capítulo hasta aquí ya que no se cómo llamar al joven desconocido así que me decidí que ustedes decidan, denme los mejores nombre para ponerle al joven y el mejor se llamara así

Déjenme sus comentarios con el nombre del joven y si le agrado el capitulo, también que me den ánimos para subir el próximo capítulo lo mas luego posible

También le agradezco los comentarios del capítulo anterior que me dieron los ánimos de terminar el capitulo lo mas liego posible

**Nos vemos ;)**


	4. leyenda de la magia estelar o celestial

**Hola de nuevo (explicaciones al final del capítulo por mi tardanza)**

Fairy tail es de Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Anteriormente**

-mi nombre es Natsu y soy un dragón slayer de fuego, y ella es Lucy y ya sabes que es una maga estelar y tiene todas las llaves del zodiaco creo que son de oro-dije con un poco de duda sobre el color de llaves de Lucy

-yo soy Happy y soy y exceed-dijo Happy mientras se acostaba al lado de Lucy

**Actualidad**

**POV Normal **

-mucho gusto a los dos o tres mi nombre es Shiki y como ya sabes soy un mago estelar y tengo las 13 llaves de rubí y 4 de zafiro-dijo Shiki mostrando a Natsu un llavero de color negro con todas sus llaves

-¿de rubí? Pero ¿solo existía las de oro y plata?-dijo Happy confundido

-bueno es que las de oro son de fiore y las de rubí con de mi país natal Diamond-explico tranquilo

-¿y por qué estas tan lejos de tu casa?-pregunto una voz femenina que venía de la cama

-LUCE, que bueno que estés despierto-dijo abrazando a Lucy y con una gran sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar la chica

-gracias Natsu, ¿Por qué estas lejos de tu hogar? Mmm…-volvió a preguntar y a la vez rompiendo el abrazo de Natsu con duda como se llamaba el joven (ella aun no estaba despierta cuando se presentaron)

-Shiki, Shiki Ryo. Es un gusto de conocerla Lucy-san-dijo respetuosamente a Lucy y haciendola sonrojár un poco más que antes pero no porque le gustase sino porque avergonzó la manera que le hablo y sin saber porque cree que la escuchado antes

**POV Natsu**

_¿He? ¿Por qué me sentí enojado cuando Luce se sonrojo por Shiki? Mierda, me siento confundido_

-bueno, yo vengo a buscar alguien para recordad nuestra infancia y entrenarla-

-¿Quién es "alguien"?-dije o pregunte moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado como un perrito

-parece que tengo que contar la historia de mi vida ¿o no?-dijo incomodo y rascando la barbilla

-bueno, si no quieres contárnoslo no lo hagas-dijo Luce un poco nerviosa _es rara Lucy por ponerse nerviosa por eso_

-pero si nos cuentas te podemos ayudar a encontrar-dije sin saber el porqué me dieron la ganas de ayudarlo

**POV Normal**

-no tengo problema en contárselo pero ¿enserio me ayudaran a encontrarla?-pregunto confundido joven ya que es raro que unos extraños lo ayuden

-aye, nosotros te vamos ayudar-dijo el felino y los magos de fairy tail solo asintieron

-gracias, pero algo mas-dijo con confianza a los chicos

– ¿saben sobre la leyenda de la creación de las llaves celestiales o estelares?-

-creo que mi madre me la conto pero no la recuerdo bien-dijo Lucy con un poco de duda, a cambio Natsu y Happy no sabían nada sobre la leyenda y estaban realmente perdidos

-entonces se la cuento será muy larga no les importa-pregunto algo dudoso

-no importa, cuéntala ya, al final al cabo siempre he tenido curiosidad por la magias de Luce-dijo Natsu sentándose en la cama en donde estaba Lucy

-bueno todo comienza hace 500 o 300 años atrás no lo recuerdo bien pero estaban los dragones en la tierra…-relato pero alguien en especial lo interrumpió

-¡dragones! ¿Sabes algo sobe los dragones?-pregunto Natsu ansioso

-¡Natsu! Es la leyenda no es nada sobre la actualidad o si es real-dijo Lucy para calmarlo y para que Shiki siga con el relato

-pero Luce como no me dijiste sobe esa leyenda podría haber encontrado una pista sobre Igneel-dijo Natsu triste porque su compañera y mejor amiga no le contó nada sobre eso

-te dije que no lo recordaba bien y solo es una leyenda que creo que no te va ayudar a encontrar a tu padre, Natsu-dijo la maga un poco triste por Natsu

-lo siento por interrumpirlos pero sigo con el relato ¿o no?-pregunto Shiki algo nervioso con una gota de anime atrás de la nuca por su discusión

-si, lo siento Shiki no quería interrumpirte pero fue culpa de Natsu-dijo Lucy y le dio una mirada asesina al nombrado y este le dio un poco de miedo y creyó que es mejor no discutir cuando le da esa mirada de Erza

-esta bien en donde iba, estaban los dragones en el mundo espantando a los humanos de sus territorios ya que ninguno le gustaba estar con gente pero un dragón o cuatro dragones que sus respectivos elementos eran el fuego, agua, tierra y aire estaban criando unos niños humanos como si fueran sus hijos por diferentes razones que le dio la vida pero esta leyenda se centrara en el majestuoso dragón de fuego que su "hijo" no era un simple humano si no era un semidragón y eso significaba que realmente era su hijo pero su madre era humana por esa razón era rechazado por los humanos y también en dragones excepto de su padre. En otro lado no tan lejos en donde estaba viviendo el semidragón vivía una princesa con una gran belleza de alrededor de 17 o 19 años pero no cualquier princesa sino la próxima reina de Exelter, Exelter era la unión de Fiore y de Diamond que existía pero no me acuerdo de las razones que se separo el país, bueno volviendo al tema, para ser la reina tiene que ser una maga poderosa para proteger en caso de guerras su reino pero ella era débil de cuerpo y espíritu, nació así sin voluntad de vivir y cuerpo era frágil como de una rosa marchita pero solo físicamente de enfermedades era sana como un roble por ese principal motivo no le interesaba la magia ni de proteger y mandar un reino, los reyes estaban preocupados por el tiempo ya que se acercaba la fecha de coronación del sucesor. En cambio la princesa estaba aburrida por las típicas charlas de sus padres sobres la responsabilidad del reino, que no puede de tomárselo a la ligera y otras cosas para convencerla hasta un punto de decirle que la iba a casarse con el guardián del castillo como amenaza pero ella le siguió sin tomarse la importancia pensar sobre el asunto siguió ignorando a sus padres y decidió escaparse por un rato del castillo. Camino y camino hasta que llego un bosque que podía ver en las ventanas castillo, decidió explorarlo y ver que tenía el bosque tan especial ya que nunca debía alguien acercarse, ella siguió por el camino del bosque sin importarle las advertencia de las gente que se encontró en el camino hasta que escucho un rugido como de un poderoso dragón haciendo que ella se asustara porque creyó que entro en la propiedad de los feroces dragones que le contaban desde pequeña. Tranquila y sin mucho miedo cerró los ojos para esperar su muerte pero después de unos minutos no sucedió nada y fue raro para ella, poco a poco y decepcionada por no ocurrir su muerte abrió los ojos y se sorprendió por lo que vio….-

* * *

**Eso es todo**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Sigo con la leyenda? o ¿dejo en fanfic y escribo otro?**

Lo siento por la falta de ortografía (si hay) y también lo siento por la espera pero la escuela (como dos semanas entre creo), las salidas familiares (algunas contra mi voluntad) y la inspiración (ya que siempre tengo decidido que escribir pero al momento de escribir se me olvida) por esos motivos no escrito pero por fin escribí el capitulo ¡aye!

¿?: (Voz tranquila) Pero Camila-san debe admitir que después de la escuela se dedico a leer el maga de katekyo hitman reborn y cuando recién lo termino se dedico al fanfic.

Yo: (Sorprendida)¡Que! ¿Quién me delato?... (Nerviosa) mejor ¿dicho quien dijo esa absurda mentira?

Shiki: Fui yo Camila-san pero es verdad o no

Yo: Bueno lo admito me dedique de terminar de leer el manga de reborn pero no se enojen solo que estaba muy interesante el manga y no podía de dejar de leerlo lo siento

Shiki: Eso está bien pero debe decir la verdad

Yo. Bueno, gracias por comentarios, me dieron los ánimos de escribir y saber que alguien les gusta. En especial hitomi kinomoto quien me dio su apoyo y el nombre de Shiki, y a Beln Heartphilia quien me entendió y me dio ánimos de seguir pero también le agradezco a todos los que leen mi fanfic y por favor escriban comentarios si tengo que mejorar en algo o si sigo como estoy

**Nos vemos en próximo capítulo ;) **


	5. termino de la leyenda y una sorpresa

**Anteriormente**

Camino y camino hasta que llego un bosque que podía ver en las ventanas castillo, decidió explorarlo y ver que tenía el bosque tan especial ya que nunca debía alguien acercarse, ella siguió por el camino del bosque sin impórtale las advertencia de las gente hasta que escucho un rugido como de un dragón, ella se asusto porque creyó que entro en la propiedad de los feroces dragones. Tranquila cerró los ojos para esperar su muerte pero después de unos minutos no sucedió nada, ella un poco decepcionada abrió los ojos y se sorprendió por lo que vio….-

**Actualidad**

…era un joven con unas grandes alas rojas como el fuego y una cola de mismo color y parecía que era de dragones no mejor dicho era de dragón de fuego adulta porque eran bastante grande y una bufanda que parecía escamas de dragón; la princesa impactada de ver al semidragón decidió tomar valor y hablarle aparte que el semidragón tenia los mismo sentimiento de la princesa e hizo lo mismo, tomo valor para hablarle para saber cómo se sentía hablar con un humano. Atreves de la conversación que tuvieron se hicieron amigos y luego de algunos meses amantes.

Después de un mes que son amantes la princesa le pidió a su amado que le enseñaba la magia de fuego que el ocupada pero le dijo que era imposible y estaba contra la ley de los dragones pero también le dijo que podía crear una magia especialmente para ella que no requiera poder físico solamente mágico por su cuerpo débil, ella acepta y espera que le enseñe esa magia.

Paso el tiempo y el dragón creo 28 llaves de diferentes criaturas adentro pero no logro que funcionara, decepcionado se las entrega a su amada e intenta de usarla la que no se ponga triste pero funcionaron, invoco las 28 llaves al mimo tiempo y sorprendida abraza a su amado feliz por esta nueva magia y la quiso llamar celestial o estelar y se centraría en las promesas o contratos de cada espíritu

Los meses pasaron no tanto como que la princesa este en el trono. El semidragón y la princesa tuvieron una hermosa hija sin embargo provoco una guerra entre los humanos de Exelter y los dragones del mismo país, la guerra duro meses y los dos amantes arrepentidos que se hayan conocido decidieron que terminarían con la guerra sin importar sus vidas iban terminar por el termino de sus magias. El semidragón uso todo su poder como físico y mágico para derrotar al líder de los dragones o mejor dicho su padre, lo vence y el transforma el líder de los dragones; en cambio la princesa desafío a sus padres y se convierta en reina y divide el reino en dos que la parte más grande lo llamaron Fiore que era para sus padre dominaban y la otra para ella, su hija y su amado lo llamaron Diamond. La princesa contenta y con una sonrisa en su rostro por el termino de la guerra se dirige su amado pero su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo y sollozo por el comentario que le dijo, cual era que la ley dragón tenía que obligarse a casarse con una dragona elemental y en su caso era la del cielo por ese motivo que su padre dejo a su madre para cuidar a sus hermanos también se iban a otro bosque lejos de actualmente donde vivía por el problema de recursos naturales, la princesa acepto su decisión o obligación, se dieron su último beso cual era de un amor profundo y de despedida.

Pasaron los años, la princesa o mejor dicho la actual reina de Diamond nunca se olvido de su verdadero amor o su semidragón pero se caso por obligación de tener un rey para cuidar el reino y tuvieron un hijo que heredo la magia de su madre igual que hija que tenía unas hermosa y pequeñas alas de un dragón el fuego como la de su verdadero padre, ya que los dos heredaron la magia se dividió las llaves en tres una se llama las llaves del zodiaco chino que la obtuvo el hijo, las zodiaco occidental que la obtuvo la hija y por último las de ying y yang que se la dividieron entre ellos. A lo largo de los años que pasaron las llaves pasaron en generación en generación, algunas llaves se regalaron otros se vendieron pero siempre se conservo tres llaves para los sucesores de cada descendiente para recordar esta pareja que creó el amor entre dos especies diferentes aunque no estuvieron juntos y de la verdadera creación de las llaves.

Shiki Termino de relatar la larga leyenda con una sonrisa nostálgica y dulce en su rostro y miro a un Happy durmiendo en los brazos de una rubia con la misma sonrisa de Shiki con los ojos cerrados como concentrarse en cada palabra que decía y finalmente un peli-rosa con una cara de confusión ya que él cree que escucho esa misma leyenda pero con otro versión y para estar seguro

-¿Qué le paso al semidragón?-pregunto Natsu para salir de dudas

-lo siento pero eso no lo sé, mi madre y mi tía me contaron así la historia entonces no se nada del semidragón-dijo Shiki triste porque el también quería saber que le paso al dragón

-así es la leyenda Natsu, mi madre también me conto igual que Shiki y no me dijo lo que le sucedió al semidragón-dijo Lucy calmada sin de deshacerse de esa hermosa sonrisa

-qué raro, Igneel me la conto esa leyenda cuando pequeño pero no tenía ese final si no que el semidragón fue al nuevo bosque y luego de algunos años fue a ver a su amada para recuperarla pero la vio con otro hombre con un anillo en el dedo anular en la mano izquierda que significaba que ya se caso, el a ver eso sintió una profunda pena y rabia que quería matar a ese hombre que le quito a su amada pero no lo hizo y solo se deseo suerte para que su vida se la feliz que sea posible ya que él no lo será. Finalmente se caso con la dragona y tuvieron un hijo con la apariencia de un verdadero dragón aunque tenía sangre de humana, le heredo su bufanda y especialmente esa bufanda que a paso en generación en generación para acordarse la verdadera naturaleza de un dragón cual es que si te enamoras una vez y lo la tienes a tu lado hasta el fin de tus días nunca podrás vivir completamente feliz y morirás igual aquel hibrido o semidragon de la historia, morir de tristeza y soledad-dijo Natsu tocándose la bufanda que le regalo Igneel ya que después de contarle esta historia para dormir (según él) le regalo su querida bufanda

Los dos magos estelares sorprendidos que escuchar ese final alternativo sospecharon que Natsu es pariente directo del semidragón de la leyenda y Happy recién despertó confundido por las caras que tenia los magos

- Natsu ¿tú eres pariente directo de ese hibrido?-dijo Lucy sin cambiarle la cara de sorpresa

-parece que sí o no, no estoy seguro-dijo Natsu rascándose el cuello confundido

-yo no me lo creo, o si no el seria un dragón ¿o estoy equivocado?-dijo Shiki sin creérselo

-¿¡NATSU!? ¿Eres un dragón?-dijo el gatito azulado sin saber en qué están hablando en realidad y los presenten le apareció la típica gotita de anime atrás de la nuca

-no lo sé-respondió Natsu

-bueno yo sé como descubrir si eres un dragón y cuáles son tus verdaderos padres Natsu-san-dijo Shiki tranquilo

-¿es posible eso Shiki?-pregunto Lucy aun la cara de sorprendida

-si Lucy-san, si me ayudan a encontrar a mi amiga de la infancia que somos los únicos parientes directo de la princesa y encontrar las llaves ying y yang ya que yo solo puedo ocupar uno solo cual es el ying y ella ocupa el yang podremos ver el pasado y descubrir quien son sus padres Natsu-san y yo quiero descubrir como murió mi madre junto con mi tía-dijo Shiki triste al nombres su madre

-¿Cómo sabes que Natsu no sabe quiénes son sus padres biológicos?-pregunto Lucy

-lo escuche de un rumor ¿entonces es verdad?-

-si es verdad, pero Igneel es mi único padre y no me interesa quieres son mis verdaderos padre-dijo Natsu serio mirando a Shiki

-entonces que tal si vemos el pasado como desapareció Igneel ¿se puede?-pregunto Lucy mirando a Natsu con ternura sin saber el por que

-por supuesto que si ¿me podrían ayudar a encontrar mi amiga?-lo que dijo Shiki hizo que Natsu y Lucy se miraran y se formaron una gran sonrisa de felicidad en sus rostro

-¡AYE!-gritaron los magos de fairy tail incluyendo a Happy

-¿Cómo es tu amiga?-pregunto Happy

-bueno hace años no la veo y también me pusieron un hechizo que me durmiera por seis años entonces debe ser mayor que yo por los seis años ya que cuando la conocí tenía mi misma edad, ha si no mal recuerdo era rubia, tenía unos hermosos ojos de color chocolate también siempre tenía una muñeca que la llamaba Michelle-dijo shiki y los magos y especialmente Natsu ya sospechaban quiera esa persona

-y es curioso se llama igual que usted Lucy-san pero su nombre completo es Lucy Heartfilia-dijo Shiki tranquilo y sonriendo pero inmediatamente puso una cara de confusión cuando ve la caras de sus nuevos amigos y gritaron

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-


	6. amigo de la infancia y un natsu celoso

**Anteriormente**

-y es curioso se llama igual que usted Lucy-san pero su nombre completo es Lucy Heartfilia-dijo Shiki tranquilo y sonriendo pero inmediatamente puso una cara de confusión cuando ve la caras de sus nuevos amigos y gritaron

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

**Actualidad**

**POV Lucy**

_No es posible si mi único amigo que estuve cuando pequeña eran los sirvientes y Shi-kun. Espera no puede ser _

- ¿tu… tú eres shi-kun?-le pregunte y él me miro con la cara de sorprendido como si no me creyera

-¿Cómo sabes que me decían así?-me contesto en pregunta y provocando que llorara de felicidad

-yo soy Lucy Heartfilia shi-kun-dije muy contenta _puedo creer que el a estado buscando_

-no es posible ¿enserio? ¿Eres tu lu-san?-dijo y yo asentí y me abrazo fuerte pero tanto como para lastimarme y con mucho cariño

**POV NATSU**

_el es amigo de la infancia de luce y porque no me dijo nada Lucy y porque me siento tan enojado cuando la abrazo no me importa que el puede ayudarme a encontrar a Igneel pero no voy a dejar a tocar a mi Lucy espera mi dije MI Lucy porque espera ella es solo es mejor amiga... ¿¡PERO POR QUE ME DUELE DE PENSAR QUE ES SOLO MI AMIGA?! es como es algo mas que su amigo pero ¿que? espera... no será lo que me dijo mira sin embargo Igneel me dijo algo importante después de terminar ese cuento ¿que era?... ya me acuerdo_

**Flash Back**

** POV normal**

-Igneel, Igneel ¿por que murió triste si se caso con la otra dragona?-pregunto un niño peli-rosa de 6 años a un gran dragón de escamas rojas acostado en una gran pradera que estaban

-bueno pequeño idiota, tu sabes que los dragones son leales ¿cierto?-pregunto al niño y el asintió enfadado por el insulto que le dijo

-como sabes los dragones son leales a las promesas o juramentos, amigos y su verdadero amor-dijo le recordara al pequeño Natsu pero el no entendió a que se refería verdadero amor y su cara lo delataba muy bien

-mira Natsu los dragones pueden gustarle a muchas personas pero a una sola podemos amar a una sola persona y los síntomas...-

-¿¡síntomas!? ¿es una enfermedad?-pregunto alterado el pequeño Natsu y de recompensa de interrumpir a Igneel recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejando le un sexy chichón (XD) y dejándolo casi inconsciente para que escuche al gran dragón

-como iba, los síntomas son de estar siempre con ella es como si no pudieras vivir sin ella, la vas a protegerla, te aras adicto a su aroma, cuando escuches su nombre se te formara una sonrisa sincera que solo a ella le podrás regalar, si lo ves con otro hombre sentirás celos, es decir, que te sentirás enfadado como si tuvieras ganas de matar al hombre que esta con ella y no importa si tu lo conoces igual tendrás ganas de matarlo, cuando llore sentirás una gran impotencia por no saber como detener sus lagrimas y finalmente cuando le ves casándose con otro tu te vas a morir por dentro. eso fue lo que sintió el híbrido cuando vio a su verdadero amor con el anillo en su dedo y con ese hombre al lado suyo-termino de relatar o explicar que significa el verdadero amor y miro al niño casi inconsciente que escucho todo lo que dijo atentamente

-entonces ¿por que se caso con la dragona?-pregunto Natsu mientras se levantaba

-bueno cuando vio a su amada con otro el quiso seguir con las reglas de los dragones para intentar de tener una falsa felicidad-dijo triste

-pero Igneel no soy un dragón como tu entonces no tengo esos síntomas que tienes los dragones-dijo triste Nastu por no ser la misma especie de su padre y el lo miro con ternura

-mira Natsu te tengo un pequeño regalo-dijo el dragón tiernamente

-¿un regalo?-pregunto Natsu muy entusiasmado por el regalo

-si, toma-dijo el dragón mientras le entregaba una bufanda blanca que parecía que estuviera echo de escamas que tenia escondida escondidas en sus patas

-¡genial! se parece la que contante en el cuento-dijo feliz

-por supuesto que se parece la del cuento ya que es la misma bufanda del cuento-dijo Igneel como si fuera lo mas común del mundo

-doblemente genial-dijo Natsu mientras se la ponía

-mira Natsu cuando encuentres a tu verdadero amor pon la bufanda alrededor de tu cuello y el de ella luego quema la bufanda, pero no se quemara si no el fuego los va rodear y formara un dragón de fuego si ella no se aparta en ningún momento y se le pondrá una marca en su cuello que significara que es solamente tuya-dijo

-bueno pero ¿para que tengo que hacer eso?-pregunto Natsu confundido

-es un signo de fe y te diré el resto cuando cumples 20 y vallas al volcán mas alto del mundo-dijo el dragón mientras de paraba en sus cuatro patas

-heeee pero Igneel dime ahora-replico Natsu

-no y ahora ¡a entrenar!-

**fin del flash back**

**POV Natsu**

_lo que me dijo mira y Igneel no sera que... ¡me enamore de Lucy! si es eso tendría sentido y soy un idiota por darme cuanta recién se estoy enamorado de ella jajajaja... bueno y eso del volcán que me dijo mi padre sera que esta ahí, bueno no importa eso ahora los que importa es separar a esos dos_

**POV Normal**

Natsu se dirigió a la pareja que se estaba abrazando, la separo y abrazo a Lucy con una mirada de odio a Shiki sorprendiendo a este durante unos segundo

-Lu-san ¿es tu novio?-pregunto shiki interesado y se escucho una voz de fondo que decía "se gusssstan"

-¡que!, no es solo es mi amigo-dijo Lucy nerviosa, sonrojada un poco dolida de decir la palabra amigo pero apenas fue perceptible que solo Shiki lo noto. Cuando Nastu escucho lo que dijo lucy mostró una cara de dolido y como que le enterraron mil cuchillos en el corazón con la palabra "amigo"

-que pena, aunque serian una buena pareja-dijo muy tranquilo provocando que ellos se sonrojaran

-bueno ¿y tu tienes novia?-pregunto natsu desconfiado

-si, ella es una dragón slayer de agua de la primera generación y en unos minutos viene para aka-tranquilo y otra vez los magos de fairy tail tenia una cara de sorprendido y gritan al mismo tiempo

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-

* * *

eso es todo ¿reviews?


	7. descubrimientos

**anteriormente**

**Anteriormente**

-sí, ella es una dragón slayer de agua de la primera generación y en unos minutos viene para acá-tranquilo y otra vez los magos de fairy tail tenía una cara de sorprendido y gritan al mismo tiempo

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-

**Actualmente**

**POV Normal**

-sí que tiene pulmones fuertes- dijo el espíritu celestial con indiferencia que al parecer aún no ha vuelto al mundo estelar

-cálmate Máo. ¿Qué tal si vas a descansar?-dijo Shiki y así desapareció Máo pero unos segundos antes se le alcanzó ver un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Máo

-¿tu novia es un dragón slayer de agua?-dijo Lucy cuando se calmó de la noticia

-sí, ella es muy hermosa y un poco despistada pero hablando de otro tema, Natsu-san ¿usted sabe que significa su bufanda aparte del su final de la leyenda?-pregunto Shiki y Natsu solo mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro diciendo no

-entonces cuando ella llegue te dirá el verdadero significado de tu bufanda ¿te parece una buena idea?-dijo y confundiendo a los magos de fairy tail

-está bien-dijo desconfiado o celoso sin el saber por qué aun esta celoso y curioso por lo que dijo

-entonces cuenta que ha pasado desde que nos separamos Shi-kun-dice Lucy con nostalgia y tiernamente que provoco que Natsu se sonrojara por su Lucy

-está bien pero antes hare algo de comida ¿quieren?-pregunto Shiki y de alguna manera todos (menos Shiki) se sincronizaron el rugido de sus estómagos

-creo que un sí, al tiro vuelvo-dijo y se dirigió a la cocina dejando unos magos esperándolo

********************************un lugar desconocido*********************************

-creo que ya tengo que volver ¿o no?-dijo un/a joven con una capucha completamente negra que no se le ve nada excepto de sus ojos que eran de un color ámbar intenso

-si nos están esperando-dijo una criatura pequeña que traía la misma capucha que la joven pero a ella no se le vean los ojos sin embargo se podía ver que tenía unas pequeñas alas blancas

El desconocido/da se fue al sur pero la criatura se le quedo quieta mirándolo/a

-oye la cabaña queda al norte-dijo y apuntando a la vez la criatura. El o la joven se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se fue a la dirección que dijo la criatura como si hubiera pasado nada y pensó la criatura _si no estuviera yo, apuesto que estaría en el otro lado del mundo sin que se diera cuenta, bueno por eso la quiero_

********************************volviendo a la cabaña**********************************

Luego que Shiki trajera la comida y el dejo en la mesa inmediatamente los demás prácticamente corrieron a la mesa a devorar la comida. Después que se devoraron la comida Lucy se olvidó de todas las preguntas que quería hacerle a Shiki por lo tanto no sabía que preguntar primero

-Lu-san ¿quieres saber sobre los magos estelares?-dijo Shiki ya que se dio cuenta que Lucy quería hacerles preguntas

-¿Cómo qué?-dijo Natsu aun desconfiado de Shiki pero parecía más celoso que desconfiado

-bueno como la "maldición de esmeralda"-dijo Shiki serio mirando a los ojos de Natsu

-¿maldición esmeralda?-dijo Happy volando a los brazos de Lucy (todos están sentados al lado de otro en la mesa y Happy estaba en al lado de Shiki, luego estaba Natsu y finalmente Lucy)

-sí, supuestamente la maldición mato a tía Layla y mi madre aunque yo no lo creo que las haya matado-dijo y Lucy les volvieron los recuerdos cuando su madre murió pero no había cuerpo en la ataúd y desde ese día que su padre era fría con ella

**Flash back**

**POV Normal**

Una niña rubia de seis años conocida como Lucy caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta que escucho un fuerte golpe en la oficina de su padre y se corriendo que había sucedido. Cuando la niña llego vio a su padre con una expresión de tristeza

-papá ¿porque estas triste?-dijo la pequeña niña rubia a su padre que se encontraba en su oficina completamente destrozada sentado en escritorio con sus manos en sus rostro

-Lucy lárgate de aquí-dijo el rubio a su hija con voz desgastada y de autoridad

-pero papá ¿Por qué esta triste?-dijo con un poco de miedo por la voz de su padre y se acercó hacia el pero el padre cuando vio que su hija se le acercaba tomo un jarrón que estaba en su escritorio

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS!-grito y le tiro un jarrón que recién había tomado cerca del rostro de Lucy así estrellándose a la puerta que estaba detrás de la pequeña logrando que se rompiera en fragmentos pequeños y que algunos se le enterraban en la espalda de la pobre niña

Lucy no pudo reaccionar por el miedo ni cuando sintió los fragmentos enterrándose en su piel, ella estaba estática por el terror de su padre porque él era muy amable con ella y su madre, nunca la había tratado así y ni menos arrojarle algo. Lucy reacciono luego de unos minutos y se fue corriendo a la habitación de su madre para que le ayudara y para consolarla

-¡¿mamá estas aquí?!-grito no tan alto por el miedo que su padre la oyera

-¡mamá!-volvió a gritar cuando entro a la habitación sin embargo no encontró a nadie. Miro por toda la habitación pero solo encontró las tres llaves doradas de su madre encima de su estantería con una nota que estaba escrito tres palabras que le dio curiosidad a la joven

-"para mi hijita"-leyó la pequeña despacio como si analizara cada palabra y en voz alta. Abrió la carta y se dedicó a leerla

Querida hija si lees esto a significa que no estoy aquí si no me fui a un lugar mejor.

Pero no te pongas triste sé que eres una niña fuerte y madura también en un futuro te convertirás en una joven dama, independiente y muy hermosa por eso tendrás que encontrar a tu príncipe azul o a tu dragón que siempre se decías que querías casarte con un semidragón como de la leyenda ¿te acuerdas?… me estoy saliendo del tema yo lo que quería escribirte que no voy a estar contigo en ahora para adelante pero recuerda que siempre que estaré animando en donde este y soporta a tu padre 

Hija te heredo las llaves celestiales que tengo y recuerda que la tradición de las magas celestiales es entregar como mínimo tres llaves a sus herederos (recuerda muy bien eso ok).

Bueno hijita aquí me despido y te pido que no me odies por no estar a tu lado y verte crecer

Te ama de todo corazón tu madre, Layla Celes 

Después que la niña leyó la carta de su madre se puso a lloraren silencio con una pequeña sonrisa

**POV Lucy**

_Mamá como crees que te odiaría, tienes que tener un buen motivo por irte… pero mamá no sé si puedo estar con papá ya que me da mucho miedo y aun me duelas las heridas que me hiso papá... me encantaría que estuviera Shi-kun _

-¡Lucy-sama!-grito una voz que creo que es Spetto-san y está llorando

-¿qué sucede Spetto-san?-digo mientras me limpio las lágrimas. Ella me ve y me abraza fuertemente

-lo siento mucho por la pérdida de su madre Lucy-sama-dijo _creí que mi madre se fue de viaje pero creo que otra cosa_

-es que… es que su madre murió y su cuerpo desapareció como si fuera luz. Todo fue por la maldición esmeralda-dijo Spetto-san _murió creo mi mamá me conto sobre esa palabra cuando mi gatita Katty "murió"… creo que una persona mure su alma se va al cielo y su cuerpo queda vacío para enterrarlo y que es la maldición esmeralda pero mejor no pregunto sobre eso_

_-_mami murió-susurre con tristeza pero ya entiendo a que se refería mami en la carta con que no va estar conmigo

-si Lucy-sama, mañana será el funeral-dijo Spetto-san

-¿Qué es un funeral?-dije con duda de la palabra "funeral"

-un funeral es cuando dejamos en cuerpo en una ataúd pero que el cuerpo desapareció dejaremos sus cosas de valor como las llaves-dijo y me sorprendí _como que las llaves, si me la regalo mi mamá_

_-_las llaves no me la regalo mi mami por eso no te las daré y serán mis amigas junto con Shi-kun-le dije seria a Spetto-san y parece se sorprendió

-está bien Lucy-sama. Qué tal si vas a juagar un rato con Shiki-sama- dijo y me alegre porque nunca me dejarían ir a jugar a estas horas (eran como las 10:00 A.M)

-sip-dije y me fui corriendo hacia Shi-kun mis llaves _por favor que al también le dejen jugar y aprovechare que me enseñe algunas cosas sobre las llaves ya que él también tiene unas_

**POV Normal**

_-_Lucy-sama-dijo sorprendida mientras tomaba el brazo de la pequeña ante que se fuera

-si Spetto-san-dijo con inocencia

-¿que son esas heridas que tienes en la espalda?-dijo preocupada por la niña que su espalda se notaba muchas pequeñas heridas con sangre

-pa… no lo sé Spetto-san -mintió para que no culparan a su padre por las heridas que tiene

-está bien pero déjame curarte y se más cuidadosa en el futuro-le creyó la sirvienta porque Lucy nunca mentía y le tomo la mano para llevarla a la enfermería de la mansión

**Fin flash back**

**POV Normal**

Luego que Lucy recordó el día anterior del funeral de su madre y que aún conservaba la última carta de su madre miro a Shiki y le dijo con una leve sonrisa

-si me gustaría saber sobre la maldición que me separo de mi madre-

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo**

Como se dieron cuenta Lucy era muy madura cuando era pequeña aunque tenía igual mente de una niña de su edad

Lo siento a los que creen que me tarde por el capítulo, por el anterior que fue muy corto y las falta de ortografía

Tengo escusas por tardar en subir el capitulo

El colegios y su tareasMe compraron un notebook y no tenía el office (escribo en el Word los fanfic) y me tarde en descárgaloLos mangas que no puedo dejar de leer como unos fanfics de hora de aventura junto con unos libros que estoy leyendo

Gracias por sus comentarios que me dan el ánimo de seguir

**Nos vemos ;)**


	8. sorpresas

**Anteriormente**

Luego que Lucy recordó el día anterior del funeral de su madre y que aún conservaba la última carta de su madre miro a Shiki y le dijo con una leve sonrisa

-si me gustaría saber sobre la maldición que me separo de mi madre-

**Actualidad**

**POV Normal**

-antes de explicarte sobre la maldición esmeralda te diré que tú y yo somos los únicos magos estelares "verdaderos"-dijo e hizo que Natsu y Lucy se sorprendieran que ellos eran los únicos magos estelares pero lo más confuso es la palabra que uso Shiki en su oración: "verdaderos"

-¿a qué te refieres con "verdaderos"?-dijo Natsu muy serio

-¿creía que tía Layla te dijo sobre nosotros Lu-san?, bueno nosotros somos parientes directo de la princesa celestial por lo tanto que yo soy pariente directo del niño completamente humano y tú de la chica con sangre de dragón, es decir, que tú tienes sangre de dragón en tus venas. Bueno eso lo que me dijo mi madre antes de la maldición-dijo y todos especialmente Natsu tenían una cara de sorprendidos por la noticia

-¿enserio que luce tiene sangre de dragón?-dice Natsu sorprendido y contento

-así es Natsu-san y creo que tú también pero no es seguro- dijo y ahora tienen que ver la cara de Natsu y Lucy de sorpresa pero Happy tenía una cara realmente feliz

-ya sabía que Natsu no era un simple humano-dijo Happy seguro de sí mismo y Natsu ya no podía poner una cara más de sorpresa

-¿Happy a que refieres con eso?-dijo Lucy obviamente todavía sorprendida

-Natsu no olía como los demás del gremios entonces creí que era por ser un dragón slayer pero cuando entro Wendy y Gajeel al gremio me di cuenta que tu olías diferentes entonces les pregunte a Lily y Charle y me dieron la razón pero cuando nos encontramos con los dragones hay supimos que tu olías más a dragón que los demás entonces pensamos que tu ere semidragón o algo así pero relacionado con dragones-dijo Happy como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-entonces-dijo Natsu y Lucy al mismo tiempo

-¿aye?-dijo Happy curioso

-¡PORQUE NO ME LO DIJIESTE HAPPY! / ¡PORQUE NO LE DISJISTE A NADIE GATO ESTUPIDO!-grito Natsu y Lucy respectivamente asustando al pobre Happy escondiéndose atrás de Shiki

-lo sie…siento-dijo el gato a punto de llorar

-lo siento Happy no quería acerté llorar-dijo Lucy mientras tomaba al gato. –Natsu tú también discúlpate-dijo y miro a Natsu que tenía una cara de shock

-Natsu-san creo que hay que encontrar a los dragones ya que Yuki tiene la misma duda de usted-dijo Shiki comprensivo

-¿Yuki?-dijo Natsu

-ella es mi novia y tiene las misma dudas de ustedes por ese motivo ella quiere encontrarse con su dragona y la única pista que tienes es que se encuentra en el agua más pura de Fiore-dijo Shiki y Natsu se acordó lo que le dijo Igneel

-Igneel me dijo que fuera al volcán más alto de Fiore-dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a Shiki

-entonces es verdad-dijo

-¿Qué es verd-

-¡Shiki te extrañe!-dijo una voz

-por fin llegaste-dijo Shiki y la abrazo

-¿Quién es Shi-kun?-dijo Lucy curiosa

-lo siento por no presentarme-dijo el desconocido. Se quitó la capucha por completa y mostro una joven de la misma altura que Lucy, de pelo color azul agua, ojos de color ámbar intenso y su vestimenta era una polera de manga corta de color gris, unos jeans de color azul y una bufanda igual la de Natsu pero esta era de color amarillo muy claro que parecía blanco. –me llamo Yuki y soy la novia de Shiki, un gusto de conocerlos-

-igualmente, él es Happy-dijo Lucy mientras Happy dejo "aye". –él es Natsu-dijo y Yuki se quedó mirando fijamente a Natsu. – y yo soy Lucy-dijo y Yuki la abrazo firmante

-eres más linda que me han contado-dijo Yuki

-gracias-dijo Lucy avergonzada

-oye tu-dijo la peli-azul apuntando a Natsu

-¿yo?-

-sí, ¿Qué eres tú?-

-soy Natsu Dragneel, soy un dragón slayer-dijo Natsu orgulloso de sí mismo

-no me refiero a eso si no ¿Qué criaturas eres?-dijo y sorprendió a todos excepto a Shiki

-¿ha que te refieres?-dijo Natsu nervioso

-que te pregunto que eres como ejemplo un hada o un dragón-dijo Yuki

-obviamente que soy un humano idiota-dijo Natsu un poco enojado

-no lo eres-dijo una voz que provenía de una pequeña criatura encapuchada que solo se veía sus alas blancas

-¿quién eres tú?-pregunto Happy. La criatura se quitó la capucha para revelar una exceed de color blanco con machas café, de ojos de color marrón y un vestido simple de color gris

-me llamo Susi y mi poder especial es ver los genes o que criaturas eras los padres de una persona en especial-dijo Susi seria

-¿entonces quieres eran mis padre?-dijo Natsu seguro que era un humano y no otra cosa. La exceed se acercó a Natsu para tocarle el hombro

-tu madre es humana-dijo y Natsu estaba a punto de decir se los dijo pero Susi se le adelanto. –y tu padre es un dragón de fuego-después que dijo eso todos tenían una cara de WTF

-entonces soy… soy un-

-¿Natsu eres un semidragón?-le pregunto Lucy a Natsu

-eso… eso parece-dijo Natsu y se desmayo

-Natsu-dijo Lucy mientras se acercaba al nombrado

-lu-san yo haría lo mismo en su lugar-dijo Shiki mientras tomaba a Natsu y lo acostaba en la cama que estaba Lucy anteriormente

-y tu Lucy-san ¿sabes que Mavis, la estratega es tu abuela?-dijo Susi

-¿Qué… que… la primera… es… es- ahora es el turno de Lucy en desmayarse

-yuki que aremos si los dos están desmayados-dijo Shiki mientras acostaba a Lucy al lado de Natsu

-mmm… ya se-dijo y miro a Happy con una sonrisa que al cualquiera tuviera miedo, -dijiste que te llamabas Happy cierto-

-a-aye-dijo este temblando

-¿te gustaría transformarte a un humano a voluntad?-dijo Yuki

-¿Cómo Lily?-dijo Happy

-¿Lily?-dijo Susi

-si él toma una forma de un gato gigante y a la vez humano-

-no me refiero a eso-dijo Yuki con una sonrisa más grande que tenía antes

-¿aye?-

-te pegunto, si quieres aprender a tomar una forma humana como Susi-dijo y Susi se trasformó en una humana de tez blanca, ojos de color marrón, pelo de color blanco y en las puntas de color café y unas ojeras del mismo color del pelo, vestía el mismo vestido que tenía cuando era un exceed pero este le llegaba a las rodillas. –a esto me refiero-

-¡genial!-grito y sus ojos parecían que eran estrellas

-eso lo tomo como un si-dijo Yuki. –Dibuja tu vestimenta en este cuaderno-le entrego a Happy un cuaderno de color rosa con un vestido en la portada

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Happy mientras tomaba el cuaderno de Yuki

-no queras estar desnudo cuando te trasformes ¿cierto?-dijo. –aquí dibujas el traje que te quieres poner para que luego que el dibujo se materialice-dijo sorprendiendo a Happy

-"aye"-dijo mientras dibujaba una polera

-ojala que aprenda rápido-dijo Susi aun trasformada en humana

-sí creo que va a aprender rápido-dijo Yuki mientras veía al gato azul dibujando

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo**

Lo siento por tardarme pero el colegio no me dejaba seguir con el fanfic

Gracias por sus comentarios que me dan animo de seguir escribiendo y decidí de subir los capítulos los días domingos

**Nos vemos ;D**


	9. Decisión

**Anteriormente**

-ojala que aprenda rápido-dijo Susi aun trasformada en humana

-sí creo que va a aprender rápido-dijo Yuki mientras veía al gato azul dibujando

**Actualidad**

**POV Normal**

-ya tengo listo el dibujo-dijo Happy mientras le entregaba el cuaderno a Yuki

-ok, bien Susi ¿haces los honores?-pregunto Yuki a la exceed con forma humana

-como tú digas Yuki-chi- respondió y dijo un conjuro con las manos encima del cuaderno. Unos minutos después o cuando termino decir el conjuro apareció una camisa azul oscuro y un pantalón negro a la medida de Happy

-gracias-dijo el felino azul y se puso la ropa sin quitarse su mochilita verde. – ¿ahora qué?-pregunto ya con la ropa puesta

-bien ahora que no vas a salir desnudo cuando tengas tu forma humana tendrás que practicar un hechizo hasta que te salga a la perfección y parece que tardara unas cuantas horas si te esfuerzas-dijo Susi

-bien pero Natsu y Lucy ¿estarán bien?-dijo preocupado por sus amigos

-ellos van estar bien no te preocupes, también Shiki lo va estar cuidando a los dos-dijo Yuki con una sonrisa sincera

-aye-dijo contento y saco sus alas para salir en donde está la puerta de salido. – Apúrense que el tiempo vale oro-dijo

-ya vamos- dijo Susi siguiéndole

-tú también debes ir-dijo Shiki apareciendo de la nada asustando a Yuki. -estarán bien, no te preocupes de esos dos-dijo Shiki

-¿preocupada? ¿Yo?, en tus sueños Shiki y ya me voy a entrenar al gato del semidragón-dijo y salió corriendo a la salida con un sonrojo poco visible

**************************************************** ***********unas cuantas horas mas tarde********************************************* ***************************************

**POV Normal**

Un joven de la misma altura que Natsu, de ojos negros y pelo alborotado que parece que tuviera orejas de gato y de color azul (el mismo color del pelaje que Happy). Su vestimenta consiste de una camisa de color azul oscuro y unos pantalones de color negro.

El joven se le acerco a Lucy y Natsu (ellos aún siguen durmiendo/desmayado) y los movió de un lado a otro para que se despertaran

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto una Lucy media dormida reflejándose los ojos con una mano. -¿Quién eres tú?- dijo (mas despierta) mirando al extraño joven que los despertó

-¿Luce?, ¿Qué sucede y quien eres tú?-pregunto Natsu mas despierto que Lucy y parándose de la cama

-que son malos, como se pueden olvidarse de mi-dijo el desconocido en forma dramática con voz que se parecía mucho a la del gato azul de fairy tail

- ¿Por qué hablas igual que Happy?/ ¿Por qué hueles igual de Happy?-preguntaron los dos magos al mismo tiempo y que provocaron que se mírense entre sí

-pero yo soy Happy-dijo el joven

**POV Lucy**

Debe ser broma ¿cierto?, no es posible que el gato estúpido sea un joven y más encima un poco apuesto

-pruébalo-dije

-está bien-dijo el joven y pronuncio unas palabras raras, parecen que son de otro idioma y un humo apareció alrededor del joven o mejor dijo de un gato azul con el mismo traje que el joven…. ¡¿gato azul?! Enserio que es Happy pero ¿cómo es posible?

**POV Natsu**

Valla enserio es Happy y ¿Por qué hablo el idioma que me enseño Igneel? Creo que le decía "el idioma de los dragones"

-genial Happy ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?-pregunte entusiasmado

-bueno Susi y Yuki me enseñaron-dijo y apunto a una gata con una joven sonriendo como si estuvieran orgullosas de ellas mismas

-vaya son geniales y ¿Cómo saben el idioma de los dragones?-pregunte a las dos sobre el idioma que me enseño mi padre dragón pero a cambio recibí unas caras de sorpresas

-¿sa… bes que, que sig… nifican esas pa… palabras?-pregunto tartamudeando la gata

-Igneel me enseño a escribir y hablar su idioma junto con de los humanos-dije sonriendo por recordar las palizas que recibía por no escribir o pronunciar bien una palabra

-¿entonces qué significa?-pregunto la gata.

-qué tal si repites el hechizo ya que no escuche muy bien las palabras que dijo Happy, solo escuche unas pocas-dije con duda

-bueno es "makic draco helmet e corvect in le kie disi, helmet e convect in humesct, in isti moneto, dri od draco"-dijo la gatita mientras se transformaba en un mujer. Ojala que no me equivoque en la traducción

-creo que dice así "magia de dragón ayúdame a convertirme en lo que deseo, ayúdame a convertirme en humano, en este momento, dios dragón"-dije y todos tenían una cara de sorprendido pero la que me dio risa fue la de Luce

-eres genial Natsu-dijo Lucy cerca de mi cara y la aparte hacia un lado para que no viera mi sonrojo,

-se gussssstan-dijo el maldito gato traidor y lo único que dije junto son Luce fue un "cállate"

-esa es otra prueba que eres un semidragón pero hay que descubrir cuál es tu padre dragón, también es posible que él sea un hibrido ósea de dos elementos o un elemento de fuego natural como cuenta la leyenda-dijo Yuki, se llamaba así ¿no?, bueno da lo mismo después lo recordare

-bueno hay que encontrar todas las llaves y no creo que el viaje sea nada corto-dijo Susi

-yo quiero ir a ese viaje-dijo una voz al lado mío, no puede ser ¿Lucy? Y también tiene una cara seria

-¿estas segura, Lucy?- dije sorprendido

-sí, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ir a su viaje?-dijo más seria y mirando a Shiki… esta decido, no me voy a separar de Luce en ningún momento para protegerla de cualquier peligro

**POV Lucy**

-yo también iré, no dejare que Lucy vaya sola-dijo Natsu. ¿Qué me pasa? Cuando dijo eso me sonroje, no creo que lo que me dijo Cana y Mira-san sea verdad… ¿me gusta Natsu?, no… no es eso él no me gusta, no me gusta Natsu, estoy segura,

…..

…..

….

…..

…..

…..

….

….

…

¡YO AMO A NATSU! Y algún día se lo voy a decir ¡es una promesa para mí misma!, no mejor se lo voy a decir cuando terminemos de encontrar todas las llaves, ese será el momento si o si

-yo también voy-dijo el pequeño gato azul y como premio de decir eso le di un abrazo

-no hay ningún problema, pero-dijo Shi-kun

-¿pero?-dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo

-tendrán que dejar su gremio temporalmente y solo ustedes tres irán al viaje-dijo Yuki y me que en shock.

No puedo dejar el gremio un día para otro y apuesto que Natsu piensa igual que yo pero… enserio me gustaría saber que le paso a mi madre y también debo reunir todas las llaves. Es posible Shi-kun sabe porque Yukino dejo su magia tan luego

-pero antes ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-sí, Lu-san-

-¿Por qué Yukino me entrego sus llaves?-

-no lo sé, debes preguntárselo a ella-dijo y me decepcione un poco

-¿Por qué tenemos que dejar el gremio?-pregunto Natsu furioso, creo que es por dejar a todos nuestros amigos

-bueno, no sabemos cuánto va tardar el viaje y hay una regla del consejo que dice "si un mago no hace misiones durante un mes, será expulsado del gremio excepto si están desaparecido, con licencia médica o no hay suficiente misiones", creo que esta regla se puso hace 4 años atrás y será mejor dejar su gremio- dijo Yuki. Lo que faltaba una nueva regla mientras estábamos "dormidos"

**POV Normal**

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Happy

**-**será mejor que hablemos con el viejo-dijo Natsu con los brazos cruzados y con una cara pensativa

-opino igual que Natsu-dijo Lucy parándose de la cama

-bueno acuérdense que si Lu-san no consigue la llave de ying morirá ha no sé qué edad- dijo Shiki

**POV Natsu**

Que Luce morirá si no consigue esa llave ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! ¡No me importa lo que diga el viejo o si tengo que ir yo solo buscar la llave o dejar a mis nakamas! ¡NO DEJARE QUE MI LUCY MUERA!

-yo iré, no dejare que Luce muera-

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy**

Bueno aquí está el capítulo y lo siento por las faltas de ortografías

Si no entienden la apariencia humana de Happy hágame saber para dibujar o describirlo mejor

Gracias por sus comentarios y _creo que cambiare el nombre del fanfic pero no se me ocurre cual, entonces ustedes decidan el nombre y el mejor sera el próximo nombre y creo definitivo_

**Nos vemos el domingo ;D**


	10. cap 10 y 11

Lo siento, lo siento la semana pasada no sabía que escribir y luego justo cuando me llego la inspiración a mi ventana, una madre salvaje llega(XD )y me dice "ya alístate que vamos a salir toda esta semana" y yo como D: justo ahora. Bueno esa es mi escusa y por eso aquí está el capitulo 10 y 11

Ha casi se me olvida, desde ahora los (hola) será la traducción y si no me entienden se darán cuenta después

Disfruten

* * *

**Anteriormente**

**POV Natsu**

Que Luce morirá si no consigue esa llave ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! ¡No me importa lo que diga el viejo o si tengo que ir yo solo buscar la llave o dejar a mis nakamas! ¡NO DEJARE QUE MI LUCY MUERA!

-yo iré, no dejare que Luce muera-

Capitulo 10: una noticia llega en el gremio

**************************************************** **************fuera del gremio de fairy tail********************************************** ******************

**POV Normal**

-oye es este el ultimo gremio que hay dragones slayer del mundo-dijo un hombre con una túnica con capucha de color blanco que le cubría por completa excepto de sus ojos de eran de color amarillo oscuro

-así es, ya hemos visitado todos los gremios y ciudades que ávido dragones slayer. Solo nos falta el de viento y metal-dijo una mujer con el mismo traje que el hombre pero de color negro y sus ojos son de color amarillo claro

-está bien, debe estar aquí en semidragón de fuego, pero aun no entiendo como no fue con su padre cuando tuvimos que ir de esta dimensión-dijo en hombre un poco enojado y confundido

-quien sabe pero ya no nos pueden poner que es un dragón de salyer de fuego ya que el verdadero esta en otro contiene en el gremio Tsubasa-dijo la mujer tranquila

-será mejor entrar para quitarnos las dudas, vamos guardían White-dijo el hombre caminado hacia el gremio más fuerte de Fiore

-está bien, guardián Black-dijo la mujer siguiendo al hombre

**************************************************** *************mientras en el gremio******************************************** *************************

**POV Normal**

-hola Mira-dijo un hombre sin ropa a excepción de sus bóxer y caminando hacia la barra

-hola Gray y ¿Por qué etas desnudo?-dijo mira muy tranquila mientras limpiaba un vaso

-¡pero cuando!-dijo o grito y se fue corriendo a ponerse ropa y llego de nuevo con mira al minuto después llego vestido como si no hubiera pasado nada. – ¿en donde esta cabeza de flama?-dijo Gray

-fue una misión con Lucy y Happy-dijo mira sonriendo inocentemente y Gray solo asintió la cabeza y se fue a otro lugar. –se nota que lo extraña-dijo en voz baja y riendo simuladamente

-¡MIRA-SAN!-grito una pequeña dragona slayer corriendo hacia la nombrada

-¿Qué pasa Wendy?-

-Charle tuvo una visión-dijo alterada

-¿y de que se trata la visión?-dijo el maestro del gremio

-dijo que vio a Natsu-san con unas grandes alas de dragón junto con una cola y estaba cubierto de sangre como si estuviera perdiendo una pelea, también vio que un sujeto parecido a Natsu-san pero más mayor y con el pelo más oscuro que él y por ultimo vio a Lucy-san de rodillas llorando sin un bazo-dijo asustada la pequeña Wendy

-Erza, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Levy y Gajeel, ustedes serán el grupo de rescate, vayan por esos dos antes que estén en peligro-dijo en maestro Makarov

-¡AYE!-gritaron los nombrados

Justo cuando el grupo de rescate fue para la salida las puertas se abrieron mostrando a dos sujetos con una gran túnica de color blanco y negro

-¿aquí se encuentra el semidragón de fuego?-dijo el hombre con voz fuerte y clara

-es imposible que exista un semidragón en esta era-dijo Macoa como si fuera lo más obvio de mundo

-parece que aquí también no creen en los dragones-dijo la mujer suspirando de cansancio

-¿a qué se refiere con eso?-dijo el maestro de fairy tail

-entonces se los diremos más fácil para que entiendan-dijo la mujer un poco hartada

-¿aquí hay dragones slayer de la primera generación?-dijo el guardián Black

-si hay, tenemos tres-dijo Erza autoritaria como siempre

-nos podemos asegurar si lo son-dijo la guardiana White

-sí, yo soy Wendy Marvell y soy la dragona slayer de viento-dijo Wendy seria y acercándose a la mujer

-vamos a comprobarlo-dijo el hombre acercándose la Wendy y acerco su rostro al cuello de Wendy para orle haciendo que la tierna peli-azul se sonrojara levemente

-¿lo es?-dijo el que tiene la túnica negra

-sí, huele a Gradine-dijo el hombre separándose de Wendy y dejando una cara de impacto a todos los presente

-¿y cuáles son los otros dos?-dijo la que tenia la túnica blanca

-soy Gajeel Redfox y soy el dragón slayer de metal-dijo serio

-vamos a comprobarlo-dijo la mujer y se acerco a Gajeel para oler su cuello

-¿lo es?-dijo el que tenia la túnica blanca

-sí, tiene el olor de Metalicana-dijo la mujer separándose del hijo adoptivo del dragón de metal

-¿como saben sobre los olores de los dragones?-pregunto Erza

-información clasificada-dijeron los guardianes al mismo tiempo

-¿Cuál es el último dragón slayer de este gremio?-dijo el hombre con duda que haya otro dragón slayer

-es Natsu Dragneel es el dragón salyer de fuego-dijo Levy

-eso es imposible ya que el verdadero Dragón slayer de fuego vive en otro continente-dijeron los guardianes sorprendiendo a todos

-peo no puede haber dos dragones slayers de la primera generación de un mismo elemento-dijo Romeo

-no puede ya que solo un dragón de un tipo está permitido en enseñar a un solo alumno sobre la magia de dragón slayer- dijeron los guardianes las mismo tiempo

-entonces díganos si Natsu es el semidragón que ustedes están buscando ¿Cómo es posible que Natsu no tenga la apariencia de un dragón?-dijo el maestro serio

-es información clasificada pero solo le diremos que tiene un sello que provoca que los poderes de dragón este dormido-dijeron los guardianes y todo los integrantes del gremio pensaron _estos están sincronizados o son marionetas_

- ¿y qué sucedería si Natsu es el semidragón que ustedes hablan?-dijo Makorov

-información clasificada-dijo sola la mujer

-bueno será mejor irse White, por lo menos ya sabes su nombre y el inicio de su olor-dijo esta vez el hombre de la túnica blanca

-está bien-dijo White retirándose del gremio junto con Black hasta que una mano gigante detuvo su camino

-primero, ¿Por qué quieren a unos de mis hijos?-dijo el maestro de fairy tail realmente furioso

-es información clasificada-dijo la guardiana

-y el no es su hijo, solo es un mienbro de su gremio-dijo el guardián ofendiendo al actual maestro del gremio

-¡todos los miembros de fairy tail son mis hijos!-casi grito

-entonces obligaremos a Dragneel-sama que renuncie a este gremio-dijo el guardián con indiferencia

-¡NO LO PERMITIREMOS!-grito todo el gremio

-entonces quieren que los dragones no vuelvan o su gremio sea destruido-dijo la guardiana dejando una gran cara de impacto a todos los miembros del gremio

-¡¿a qué te refieres con eso?!-dijo Wendy alterada

-oye White, diste mucha información-dijo Black

-lo siento se me escapo-dijo la mujer apenada. -pero es bueno que lo sepan para que no los molesten-

-bueno será mejor irse de aquí-dijo el hombre un poco molesto

-esperen, díganos a que se refiere que no queremos que no vuelvan los dragones y sobre el gremio que sea destruido-dijo Wendy tímidamente

-no es de tu incumbencia, ebri il jertol di ne numdi, pir fus, drioddraco (abre el portal de mi mundo, por favor dios, dragón)-dijeron los guardianes al mismo tiempo y de repente apareció una gran puerta que se abrió y se cerró cuando los guardianes entraron. Es maestro de ver que se escaparon achico su mano para que esta volviera en su tamaño original

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?-dijo Gray sorprendido por la llegada y salida de los sujetos encapuchados

-no se pero es crucial que encontremos a Natsu lo más pronto posible-dijo Mirajane preocupada por el nombrado

-grupo de rescate vayan por esos dos antes que ellos lo encuentren primero.-dijo el maestro

-¡AYE!-gritaron con todas sus fuerzas el grupo de rescate

-ellos están en la cuidad de Shitsutku-dijo Mira apresurada

-gracias Mira-dijo Erza antes de partir y seguir a los demás que ya salieron

**POV Erza**

Será mejor encontrar a Natsu y Lucy pronto y creo que entiendo porque la visión de Charle Natsu tenía alas y cola de dragón pero lo que más preocupa es que si realmente ellos son el enemigo ya que parecía que ellos solo estaban obedeciendo órdenes de alguien superior… no puede ser, debe ser mi imaginación. Deja de pensar en tonteras Erza y preucupate de encontrar a esos dos lo más pronto posible

-en diez minutos nos juntaremos en la estación de trenes con sus respectivas cosas, entendido-dije y todos asintieron; se fueron corriendo a sus casas

Creo que yo también me apresure antes que se me haga tarde.

* * *

Capitulo 11: el mensaje

**************************************************** *********************fuera de la cabaña******************************************** *******************

**POV Normal**

-que bien es salir de la cabaña.-dijo Lucy estirándose.

-sí, oye que tal si entrenamos un poco.-dijo Yuki orgullosa de sí misma por dar esa idea.

-¿entrenar?-dijo Happy moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado igual que un perrito.

-si, Susi entrena a Happy para mejorar la trasformación, la velocidad y duración de su magia aérea-dijo Yuki apuntando a los dos exceed. –Shiki puede entrenar a Lucy sobre magia sin llaves. -dijo mirando a los dos. –y yo entreno a Natsu.-

-¿y qué me vas a enseñar? -dijo Natsu con una sonrisa confiada.

-dependiendo lo que sabes hacer y lo que no -dijo Yuki confiada

-¡estoy encendido!-grito Natsu golpeando al aire con su mano derecha literalmente encendida. – ya comencemos-

-está bien-dijo Shiki robando las palabras a Yuki. –Lucy y yo entrenaremos en el bosque, ¿estás de acuerdo Yuki?-pregunto Shiki a Yuki

- yo me quedare cerca de la cabaña-dijo Susi volando al lado de su amiga

-está bien Susi y Shiki, nosotros vamos a al lago-dijo Yuki y chocándole la mano a Shiki.- no le enseñes nada pervertido a Lucy-chan-

-yo no soy ningún pervertido Yuki-dijo ofendido de su novia

-ha no-dijo con sarcasmo. –no se toná para nada cuando estas salvaje en la cama. -dijo con una cara de triunfo y provocando que todos, ecepto a Natsu y Happy que se sonrojaran pero nadie le podía ganar a Shiki

-¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!- grito Shiki muy sonrojado de la vergüenza. –Vámonos Lu-san.- dijo Shiki tomándole la mano a Lucy y caminando a la dirección que se encontraba el bosque

-nos vemos Natsu-dijo Lucy mientras se alejaba

-nos vemos Lucy-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa sincera y con algo más que solo Yuki se dio cuenta

-yo tenía la misma cara de idiota cuando recién me enamore de Shiki-dijo Yuki cuando se perdió de vista a Lucy y Shiki, sorprendiendo a Happy y un sonrojando Natsu

-no sé qué te refieres con eso-dijo Natsu sonrojado y mirando a otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo

-no será que tu cara de idiota te delata que te gusta Lucy-chan, no me equivoco tu estas perdidamente enamorado de Lucy-chan- dijo con énfasis en el "perdidamente enamorado"

-por… por supuesto que no, no te imaginas esa... cosas-dijo Natsu tartamudeando

-_no sabe mentir-_pensaron los exceed y Yuki

-bueno da lo mismo, solo te digo que la marque ante que te la roben-dijo Yuki caminado hacia el lago y Natsu la siguió con una cara pensativo

**POV Natsu**

Y crees que lo no lo sé, obvio que la quiero marcar que me da miedo si ella no siente lo mismo que yo aunque da lo mismo ella será mía y se lo diré cuando consiga la ultima llave de Lucy. Porque Igneel me oculto que soy un semidragón y también ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de los desde de los 6 años?…. Bueno por algo será

-bien y ¿que entrenaros?-dije cuando llegamos a un gran lago _creo que este lugar le encantara Lucy_

-bueno primero aremos…-

-¿yu iris Natsu Dragneel? (¿tú eres Natsu Dragneel?- interrumpiendo a Yuki una adolecente creo de 13 o 14 años con una túnica con capucha de color gris, que le dejaba ver solo unos mechones rubios o rosados

-si lo soy-dije serio _esta mujer hile a dragones de diferente tipos_

-oye Natsu ¿qué dijo?-susurro Yuki

-pregunto si era Natsu Dragneel-

-dejilqe ¿gie deje? (disculpe que dijo)-dijo esa adolecente confundida, suspire _mierda no quería hablar otra vez en este idioma, mierda_

-se ko voi (si lo soy)-dije con fastidio

-gie coien (que bien)-dijo cuna sonrisa. –yu divia ios ine midion (tú debes hacer una misión)-dijo

-¿midion?-dije con duda y miro a Yuki para ver una cara de confusión y enojada

-se, demo mi erte je heljhe tir ogioma, pudoms biole in firato (si, pero me harte de hablar en este idioma, podemos hablar en privado)-dijo

-sabes hablar humano-pregunte con duda

-se (si)-dijo y creo que con una sonrisa _me obligo hablar en este idioma absurdo_

-¿ne gieos deje olle esjusire? (no quieres que ella escuche)-pregunte apuntando a Yuki

-ser (sip)-dijo con si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Yuki, puedes volver a la cabaña-dije serio y ella me miro con enojo

-haz lo que quieras pero si necesitas ayuda has una señal en el cielo-dijo y se fue

-bueno ahora si te puedo decir de que se trata la misión sin hablar en ese absurdo idioma-dijo _que ella y yo pensamos iguales. –_tienes que encontrar a los magos celestiales verdaderos o herederos de la sangre de la princesa celestial antes que mueran-dijo, _bueno ya los encontré… ¡¿antes que mueran?!_

_-_a que te rieres con eso-dije enfadado

-bueno es que te están buscando los guardianes del bien y del mal o mejor dicho los guardianes de la puerta de las dimensiones-

-¿guardianes?-

-sí, ellos quien que tu mates a los magos celestiales para que te comas sus llaves y así convertirte un guardián de la puerta-dijo y no entendí nada. –No entendiste ¿cierto?-dijo y asentí con la cabeza. –de una forma más fácil te lo diré-suspiro. –los malos guardianes quieren que te comas sus llaves y si lo haces ellos morirán ya que es como si le quitaras su magia del cuerpo, y un mago sin magia muere. Pero hay una forma de evitar eso, si tú no te encuentres con ellos, aunque lo dudo, o que te quites el sello que oculta tu esencia dragón y aprender usar esos poderes y que tienes esa ventaja aprender otro elemento o sea la electricidad o rayo, por lo que se has usado ese poder.

-¿y por qué debo saber todo eso?-pregunte desconfiado _aunque si quiero aprender esas cosas para ser mas fuerte_

-porque si no lo haces ellos van a matar a los magos celestiales y en estos momentos eres un, lo siento por el insulto, un insecto o piedrita en el camino-dijo y eso hizo enfadarme

-y cómo quieres que sepa todo eso-

-yo te enseñare si quieres ya que yo también soy una semidragón o soy un humedrago -dijo y me confundió sobre eso del "humedra". – es decir que mi padre es un semidragón y mi madre una humana, entonces soy más humana que dragón-explico

-haaaaaaaa-dije cuando ya entendí

-sí pero primero que todo debes sacarte esa marca de tu gremio-dijo apuntándome mi marca de fairy tail

-¿por?-

-si te ven con esa marca o descubren cuál es tu gremio ellos van a correr peligro o lo van usar como amenaza para que hagas lo que ellos te piden-dijo y creo que tiene razón con eso

-bueno como digas iré con Lucy al gremio para que nos quiten la marca temporalmente-dijo suspirando

-y se en donde esta la ultima llave de ma… digo Lucy-san-dijo riéndose un poco

-¿¡enserio?!-dije emocionado

-sip pero te lo diré si te quitas la marca de tu gremio-dijo mientras se quitaba su capucha mostrando a una niña igual a Lucy pero su pelo tiene mechones rosas y sus ojos son de color jade claro_ esta chica si se parece mucho a Lucy, ¿serán parientes?... no eso es imposible ya que Lucy no tiene nada que ver sobre los dragones_. –me llamo Nashi, porfavor cuideme de mi mientras estemos juntos en esta mision y será un gusto entrenar con usted pa... digo Natsu-san

* * *

**Eso es todo...**

Espero que le haya gustado y de nuevo lo siento por tardarme y gracias por sus comentarios que me dan animo de seguir con el fanfic (a veces se quitan los ánimos de seguir y no escribir más)

comenten si le gusto el capitulo u otras cosas

perdón sobre la ortografía

Para los chilenos: espero que hayan tenido una linda semana del 18 y que hayan comido mucha carne (adoro la carne (no se por que pero me acorde de Luffy XD))

**Nos vemos el domingo X3….. bueno si puedo D:**


	11. aviso y lo siento

**aviso aviso**

**lo siento los que creyeron que era un capitulo es que el capitulo llevo la mitad escrito y creo que lo subiré el lunes o el martes u.u**

**lo siento de nuevo es que para ser sincera estoy perdiendo las ganas de escribir y eso ya no puedo poner la inspiración como escusa ya que leo el final del capitulo que escribí anteriormente y se me ocurre un montón de ideas pero no tengo las ganas de escribir o mejor dicho traspasar mi imaginación en palabra T-T**

**intentare de que me den las ganas de escribir de nuevo para subir lo más pronto posible el siguiente capitulo /(^.^)/**

**nos vemos el lunes o el martes ;D T.T**

**(gracias por sus comentarios por el capitulo anterior X3)**


	12. los entrenamientos y Nashi

**Anteriormente**

-y se en donde está la ultima llave de ma… de Lucy-dijo riéndose un poco

-¿¡enserio?!-dije emocionado

-sip pero te lo diré si te quitas la marca de tu gremio-dijo mientras se quitaba su capucha mostrando a una niña igual a Lucy pero su pelo tiene mechones rosas y sus ojos son de color jade claro. –me llamo Nashi, será un gusto entrenar con usted Natsu-san

**Actualidad**

**************************************************** adentro del bosque******************************************** ****************************************

**POV Lucy**

¿Natsu ya habrá llegado ya el lago?... ¿He? ¡Deja de pensar en Natsu un solo momento!... debo concentrarme en el entrenamiento

-Lu-san ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto Shiki mirándome preocupado

-si estoy bien, no es nada jejeje-me rio nerviosa _será mejor que no meta en mi propio mundo para no preocupar a Shi-kun_

-¿Qué tal si entrenamos aquí? Lu-san-me pregunto con una sonrisa

-está bien, ¿y qué haremos primero Shi-kun?-pregunte mirando el alrededor ya estaba en una pradera llena de flores de diferentes colores _me encantaría estar aquí con Natsu _

-mmmm… emperezaremos con los 3 básicos ataques que no es necesario usar llave—dijo orgulloso de sí mismo y distrayéndome de mi fantasía

-¿3 ataques?-dije moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado como un perrito

-sí, Urano Metría, star mun y star Taiyō. ¿Conoces unos de esos ataques?-pregunto

-solo el urano metría-dije

-eso es genial, mira el Star Mun y el Star Taiyō son un mismo ataque pero uno se ocupa en la noche y el otro en el dia-

-¿y es muy necesario eso?-

-sip, porque el Satr Mun es más fuerte cuando es de noche ya que las estrella se reúnen en un solo punto que es debajo de la luna para que un rayo de luz le llegue a el enemigo y el Star Taiyō es lo mismo pero las estrellas se juntan debajo de del sol pero tienes que tener en cuenta que si eres más débil que el enemigo, dependiendo de la fuerza física, el ataque será menos efectivo por ese motivo te entrenare también sobre tu fuerza física, bueno no es lo mismo que el Urano Metría-explico Shi-kun

-¿a qué te refieres con que no es lo mismo que Urano Metría?-

-¿no sabes nada de ese ataque?-pregunto impresionado

-bueno es que se que es un ataque poderoso que creo que es que el hechizo es iniciado cuando el convocador recita el encantamiento, resulta en muchas esfera de luz reuniéndose alrededor de el blanco. Las luces se convergen, con tremenda fuerza hacia el blanco, suficiente para dejar su ropa en andrajos ¿eso es cierto?-pregunte con duda ya que eso lo único que sé del hechizo o ataque

-sí pero ¿¡es lo único que sabes sobre el Urano Metría!?-pregunto alterado y con una cara de sorprendido

-s… si-dije avergonzada por no saber nada

-bueno y ¿y has usado antes ese hechizo?-pregunto más calmado

-bueno la primera vez que lo use fue cuando luchaba contra Ángel de oración seis y Hibiki, que usa la magia de Archive, me trasferido el hechizo. Bueno eso es lo que me conto Hibiki ya que no recuerdo nada sobre eso pero luego Capricornio me enseño ocuparlo correctamente, por así decirlo, jejeje- reí nerviosamente, otra vez

-bueno te explicare un poco más sobre el hechizo, el Urano Metría es el hechizo más poderoso de los 20 ataques "celes", más adelante te explico sobre los ataque Celes, que consiste que las 88 constelaciones ataquen el enemigo aunque no es necesario ocupar magia y-

-¡espera!-interrumpí.- como es eso que no es necesario ocupar magia-

-no me digas que tu ocupas magia para realizar ese hechizo-dijo con una cara burlona

-si-dije seria

-lo siento pero JAJAJAJA-dijo y se rio en carcajadas además se le escaparon unas lagrimas por tanto reír

-¡que eres pesado!-grito un poco bajo y avergonzada

-lo siento-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas. –pero es raro que uses magia con el Urano Metría es que, el hechizo pierde como 80% de su verdadero poder cuando usas magia en ella-

-¿pierde el 80%?-dije sorprendida

-si-dijo ya calmado. –Te enseñare como usarlo sin ocupar sin magia y también los otros 2-

-pero un no entiendo, si el Urano Metría es el más fuerte de los 20 ataques Celes ¿Cómo es posible que sea unos de los hechizos básicos?-pregunte con una gran duda

-mira el Urano Metría es un ataque para definir tus poderes mágicos celestiales, es decir, para ver cuántos hechizos Celes puedes ocupar ¿entiendes?-pregunto y asentí con la cabeza en signo de sí. –ha nadie excepto yo y nuestros ancestros ha podido ocupar el hechizo correctamente, es decir, que los que no son verdaderos magos celestiales solo han ocupado el 10 o 30 por ciento del poder original-

-¿yo podre ocuparlo al 100%?-pregunte emocionada por lo fuerte que es el hechizo

-no lo sé, yo lo puedo ocupar al 99%- dijo con simpleza _¿como el 99%? _ –Lo entenderás cuando te lo enseñe correctamente-dijo _¿me leyó la mente?_

-entonces entrenemos ya-dijo con una de mis mejores sonrisas

**************************************************** ***********afueras de la cabaña******************************************** ***********************************************

**POV Normal**

-bien, ya estamos con nuestra figura humana te enseñare a volar ¿estás de acuerdo?-pregunto Susi humana

-aye- respondió Happy humano

-bien, concentra tu magia en la espalda e imaginas que te crecen alas-dijo Susi mientras sacaba sus grandes alas que parecían las de un ángel

-aye lo intentare-dijo el joven de pelo azul, conocido mejor como Happy

Después de unos minutos Happy por fin saco sus alas pero no fue lo esperado

-¿Qué te crees? ¿Una abeja con plumas o qué?-pegunto Susi con una gotita típica anime

-¿aye?-pregunto Happy mientras entraba a la cabaña para mirarse en el espejo del baño para encontrarse una gran o pequeña sorpresa

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!-grito Happy cuando vio sus alas eran iguales de una abeja aunque tenía plumas

-eso sí es raro, la primera vez que saque mis alas eran las del tamaño de un exceed pero las tuyas si son pequeñas o muy pequeñas mejor dicho-dijo Susi con una cara seria pero intentando de no reírse en carcajadas para no lastimarlos sentimientos del pobre gato

-¿Cómo hago que mis alas sean más grandes?-pregunto Happy llorando dramáticamente

- bueno es posible que no justaste la magia necesaria para que tus alas estén en el tamaño correspondiente o que no tienes mucha magia para ser humano y a la vez tener alas a la vez-dijo Susi más seria que antes y menos ganas de reírse

-no entendí nada pero no importa-dijo con un gran orgullo provocando que esa típica gotita anime la tuviera Susi

-mejor entrenemos-dijo y suspiro

-aye-

**************************************************** *********mientras en el lago********************************************** ***************************

**POV normal**

-¿Nashu?-pregunto Natsu mientras movía su cabeza hacia un lado como un perrito

-es Nashi, Natsu-san-dijo la joven con tranquilidad, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada

-bien Nashe, que tal si me enseñas unas de tus técnicas ya que Lucy está entrenando-dijo Natsu sonriendo por recordad a su amada

**POV Nashi**

Es que nunca va cambiar, bueno por eso quiero a mi padre pero me encantaría decírselo a la cara y en este momento sin embargo mi papá, el de mi época, me dijo que no dijera nada además siempre me está mirando…. Espera dijo que ¿mamá está entrenando? ¿Con quién?

-¿Lucy-san está entrenado?-dije

-si está entrenando con Shiki-dijo y creo que un poco de enojo cuando nombro a Shiki _ese nombre me suena….. ¡Ya me acorde! Es el señor que era mi padrino y un gran amigo de mi mamá _

-bueno entrenemos pero nadie sabe que estarán haciendo esos dos ya que estas solos y creo que están en un lugar poco retirar ¿o no?-dije y mi padre que quedo inmóvil _como lo pensé, se pone celoso fácilmente, ahora entiendo porque no me deja ser novia de Aki_

_-_creo que será mejor ir a ver a Lucy para avisarle sobre la marca del gremio-dijo y se fue prácticamente corriendo

-¡espéreme Natsu-san!-grite despacio e invoque mis alas para volar al lado suyo _creo que mi padre del pasado no se ha dado cuenta que estoy ocupando las alas de dragón… papá ¿está bien que no le diga la verdad desde el principio?, bueno será mejor que te diga después para saber tu opinión_

**Flash back**

**POV Normal**

-papá no tienes que hacer eso-dijo una niña alrededor de 9 años llorando mientras su padre estaba en el medio de un circulo que a su alrededor tiene palabras del idioma dragón escrita

-lo tengo que hacer Nashi, no quiero que te pase igual lo de tu hermano-dijo con tristeza un hombre quien era Natsu pero en su rostro tenia rasgos más maduro, su pelo está un poco más largo, también era más alto y sus ropas eran diferentes que consistía de unos pantalones anchos de color negro, una camisa de color blanco pero apenas se notaba porque tenía un chaleco de color rojo fuego con el dibujo de un dragón

-pero no quiero quedarme sola-dijo llorando un poco más fuerte

-Nashi no te quedaras sola, ya sabes que este hechizo …, ha sí que no llores, estas más bonita cuando sonríes-dijo Natsu de manera paternal

-está bien-dijo parando poco a poco el llanto

-buena chica-dijo y le dio a su hija su típica sonrisa

Después Natsu saco sus alas de dragón, su cola y unos cuernos para que de aproximadamente 5 segundos comenzara a billar con una gran intensidad haciendo que Nashi no pueda ver, al rato Natsu dejo de billar y dejando ver que el semidragón desapareció y mostrando ….. en su lugar

-¿padre? ¡PAPÁ!-

**Fin del flash back**

**POV Nashi**

Deja de acordarte ese suceso, estoy aquí gracias a él y también esta conmigo todo el tiempo

-no te preocupes papá, yo salvare el pasado para cambiar el futuro-susurro Nashi aguantando las ganas de llorar

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo**

Aquí está el capitulo (ven lo subí el lunes X3)

Gracias por sus comentarios (me motivaron para escribir el capitulo OwO) y lo siento por las faltas de ortografía XD

**Nos vemos el domingo….. creo**


	13. llegada a la ciudad y entre otras cosas

**Anteriormente**

Deja de acordarte ese suceso, estoy aquí gracias a él y también está conmigo todo el tiempo

-no te preocupes papá, yo salvare el pasado para cambiar el futuro-susurro Nashi aguantando las ganas de llorar

**Actualidad**

***********************2 horas después*************************estación de trenes de Shitsutku***************************************** **********************

**POV normal **

-vayamos a la casa del cliente de la misión de ese dúo-dijo Erza con autoridad

-sí pero-dijo Levy un poco nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa Levy?-dijo Erza mientras volteaba su cabeza para ver a Levy

-es que Gajeel se desmayo-dijo mientras cargaba o intentaba cargarlo ya que es muy pesado para ella fuera del tren

-Wendy ¿puedes despertarlo con tu magia?-

-lo intente Erza pero no se pude-dijo deprimida la pobre Wendy

-bien entonces ser a la antigua-dijo mientras se acercaba al desmayado por su enfermedad por los trasporte. –Despierta ahora mismo-dijo mientras le pateaba en la cara a Gajeel provocando que saliera volando

-oye Erza ya llega…-fue interrumpido Gray por el hombre que Erza pateo cayéndole encima

-¡Gray-sama!-grito Juvia mientras levantaba a Gray pero este estaba desmayo balbuceando cosas sin sentido

-ahora tenemos a dos desmayados-dijo Charle suspirando. – ¿y ahora que haremos?-

-yo llevare a Gajeel y Charle lleva a gray-dijo Erza como si fuera una orden

-que fastidio-dijo la gatita blanca mientras sus alas para tomar a Gray

-el camino para ir así la casa del cliente es recto hasta la calle flor hasta la casa 341-dijo Levy mientras veía el folleto de la misión y el mapa de la cuidad

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-dijo Wendy inocentemente mientras veía unos soldados del consejo mágico

-vamos a ver ya que puede ser posible que sea los destrozos de Natsu que ha provocado y si lo fuera tendrá su castigo-dijo Erza cuando tomo a Gajeel como saco de papas provocando a todos los presente una típica gotita anime

-yo voy a ver-dijo Wendy y se fue corriendo en donde estaban los soldados mientras ellos esperaban en el lugar

Después de unos minutos Wendy volvió con una cara de asustada y sorpresa

-que paso Wendy-dijo Gray que no se sabe cuando recupero el conocimiento

-es que-dijo con miedo. –el cliente de Natsu-san y Lucy-san era un una persona que vendía magia y personas ilegalmente y lo encontraron desmayo muy herido con un grupo de bandidos que se cree que son su nakamas-

-¿y Lucy y Natsu?-dijo Erza preocupada por sus amigos

-no estaban cuando lo encontraron-dijo Wendy con miedo ya que pensaba que llegaron tarde y que ya se encontraron con esos tipos raros

-hay que encontrarlo lo más pronto posible es posible que estén comiendo en un lugar-dijo Levy sin perder la esperanza aunque igual tenía sus dudas

-Gajeel-san ayúdeme en detectar el olor de Lucy-san y Natsu-san-le dijo al dragón slayer de metal que estaba ya consiente de con su peor enemiga y por el golpe del mismo demonio, según él.

-está bien-dijo y se bajo de Erza. -creo que es por aquí está la coneja-dijo Gajeel apuntando hacia un bosque que apenas se notaba

-yo creo que Natsu-san esta en la misma dirección pero un poco mas cerca de nosotros-dijo Wendy

-bien será mejor ir por Lucy y el cabeza de fosforo los más pronto posible-dijo Gray mientras se adelanta

-te apoyo Gray, ya vámonos-ordeno Erza

-aye-dijeron todos los demás y corrieron en donde estaban sus amigos

*********************************************mientra s en el bosque******************************************** **************************************

**POV Normal**

-vaya Lu-san, si tienes talento para esto-dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, sudado y cansado Shiki

-no es para tanto-dijo Lucy en las misma condiciones que su amigo de la infancia

-no enserio, es impresionante que aprendieras tan rápido-dijo Shiki mientras le tomaba la mano a Lucy

-pero Shi-kun aun me falta mucho-dijo Lucy avergonzada

-y yo lo digo enserio, es impresionante que aprendieras los 3 hechizos básicos en dos horas y mas encima el 100%-dijo el mago celestial mientras se levantaba

-y yo te digo que no es tan impresionante-dijo Lucy mientras se paraba también

-como digas-dijo y suspiro por la testarudez de su amiga. –ahora te enseñare pelear para que mejores tu fuerza y resistencia ¿estás de acuerdo?-

-hai-respondio inmediatamente

-bien, entonces comencemos-

*************************************************mie ntras a las fueras de la cabaña******************************************** ***************************

**POV Normal**

-por fin puedo volar-dijo un joven de pelo azul con unas alas que parecen de ángeles

-te felicito-dijo Susi con una sonrisa. –a mi me costó una semana en lograr y tú lo lograste en 2 horas, vaya que te envidio-dijo contenta por Happy

-eso es por tener una buena maestra, aye-dijo Happy mientras baja para tocar el suelo con una sonrisa sincera

-_¿Qué te pasa Susi? ¿Por qué te sentiste algo raro ver a sonreír a ese gato?-_pensó moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado a otro un poco sonrojada. -no es nada, muéstrame hasta que alto puedes llegar-dijo apuntando el cielo con su mano derecha

-aye sir-dijo y se fue volando hacia lo más alto que podía

-creo que con 150 metros de alto, es un buen comienzo-dijo con una sonrisa. –Creo que es hora de pasar la otra etapa del entrenamiento-

******************************************mientras en el en la entrada del bosque******************************************** **********************************

**POV Nashi**

-Natsu-san está seguro que este es el camino correcto-dije mientras caminaba al lado de mi padre del pasado _hemos caminado por 2 horas y aun no llegamos, que lata_

-sí, eso creo-dijo pero lo último fue casi como un susurro pero ya que tengo los oídos super desarrollado lo escuche perfectamente

-¿Cómo que eso creo?-dije con una aura oscura que parece que Natsu lo noto

-ya cálmate-dijo y creo con un poco de miedo

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Es posible que ahora mismo Lucy-san se encontró con los guardianes-dije un poco alterada y enojada. –y ¿sabes por lo menos en donde está por tu olfato?

-he, ahora que lo dices-dijo _no me digas que recién se le ocurrió buscarla por el olfato_

-bien y ¿cuál es la dirección?-pregunte calmada

-es por ahí-dijo y apunto el norte

-bien vamos ahí-dije y saque mis alas para volar

-¡¿puedes volar?!-grito o pregunto papá con una cara de sorprendido

-si-dije sin más

-¡genial! enséñame como hacerlo-dijo con ojos que parecían estrellas y con gran emoción

-¿enserio quieres que te enseñe antes de llegar con Lucy-san?-pregunte y hasta hay llego si emoción

-mmmmm… ¿y si me enseñas en el camino?-me quede de piedra, como pregunta eso

-eso creo-

-genial, comencemos-dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia el norte

-nunca vas a cambiar-murmure tan bajo que nadie escucharía excepto un dragón _dragón…. ¡ha es cierto!, le tengo que decir el día que tiene que juntarse con el abuelo y el lugar pero se lo diré más tarde_

********************************* *******en un lugar desconocido cerca de la cuidad******************************************** *********************************

**POV Normal**

-estamos cerca-dijo la guardiana

-pronto destruiremos las llaves para no poder abrir la puerta y matar al próximo rey dragón-dijo el guardián con una sonrisa terrorífica

* * *

**Eso es todo**

Gracias por sus comentarios ya que me dan animo, por leer mi fanfic y lo siento por mi falta de ortografía

Ha casi se me olvida ¿ha Happy lo quieren con Charle o Susi de pareja?

El que tenga más voto será la pareja que ponga pero si no llega ninguno yo decidiré la pareja por mi misma y no se arrepienten después

**Nos veremos o leeremos en la próxima, sayonara XD**


End file.
